Historias sobre ti y sobre mí
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Historias autoconclusivas y sin ninguna conexión protagonizadas por Hikari y Daisuke. One shots escritos para el primer aniversario del topic "Daikari" para el foro "Proyecto 1-8". Capítulo 10: Hiari y Daisuke tienen una cita.
1. Entre estaciones

**Historias sobre ti y sobre mí**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 **Entre estaciones**

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Este capítulo fue escrito para para el primer aniversario del topic **Daikari** para el foro " **Proyecto 1-8** " y se encuentra inspirado en el siguiente headcanon:

A Hikari le gusta la primavera porque hay muchos colores, el clima es fresco, y hay muchos lugares para salir a pasear y tomar fotografías. A Daisuke le gusta el invierno porque hay nieve y vienen más comensales a comer ramen a su restaurante (es un hit su ramen). Le encanta porque puede estar al lado de Hikari y apachurrarse juntos bajo una mantita por el frío, viendo la chimenea. Le gusta estar cerca a ella y sentir su calor, por eso le encanta el invierno.

Propuesto por: **ShadowLights**.

 **Genero:** Romance/Amistad.

* * *

Hikari tomó su cámara fotográfica y trató de buscar un ángulo que le permitiera tener una mejor visión de los niños que corrían cerca de ella, dos de ellos se pasaban una bola de muchos colores mientras que el que estaba en el centro trataba de atraparla. Hikari no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba pero tenía la certeza de haberlo jugado en el pasado con grupo de adultos, probablemente los padres, los observaban, aunque algo preocupados, divertidos por la situación.

A Hikari le gustaba ver a tantas familias y amigos reunidos. Bastaba con dar un vistazo al lugar para comprobar lo bien que la estaban pasando. Las sonrisas y el olor de las comidas que habían llevado inundaban el lugar. Hikari amaba el Hanami, era una de sus celebraciones favoritas, adoraba el momento en que todo se veía cubierto de flores de sakura.

Había tomado varias fotografías, suficientes para llenar un álbum completo pero no le preocupaba el no poder tomar más fotografías o el perderse de algún momento especial pues días antes ella y Takeru se habían encargado de cubrir ese punto. Asistir al Hanami y tomar fotografías de los lugares que visitaba era prácticamente una tradición para ella.

Se alejó algunos pasos para que su cámara fotográfica pudiera capturar por completo el árbol frente a ella. Según la oficina de meteorología el florecimiento estaba por comenzar y ella quería tener una fotografía del árbol antes, durante y después de tan hermoso acontecimiento.

No había escogido ese árbol por casualidad ni por tratarse de uno de los más bonitos del parque sino por el valor sentimental que tenía para ella. Había vivido tantos momentos hermosos en ese lugar, fue en ese mismo árbol que había visto el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo por primera vez junto a Tailmon. No fueron bajo sus ramas la primera vez que celebró un picnic junto a su camarada pero sí la primera vez que se reunió con todos sus amigos, incluso estuvo Mimi quien les dijo entre lágrimas que regresaría a Japón y sus lágrimas se volvieron contagiosas, aunque no habían perdido el contacto con ella no era lo mismo estando tan lejos.

Un flor cayó y a esta no tardó en unírsele otras. Pasó poco tiempo antes de que el suelo se viera cubierto de sakuras. Hikari no dudó en tomar varias fotografías del lugar. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la primavera eran los colores y el rosa era uno de sus favoritos pues le recordaba su lazo con Tailmon.

—Hikari —escuchó como la llamaban, volteo y se encontró con Daisuke y Tailmon —, si no te das prisa Agumon no dejará nada de comida.

—Si es que no lo ha hecho todavía —agregó Tailmon.

—Espera, Hikari —la detuvo Daisuke antes de acercarse a ella, Hikari se preguntó por el motivo de esa acción hasta que notó unas flores en sus manos, eso la hizo sentir un poco decepcionada y confundida al no entender por qué sentía lo primero.

A pesar de que había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas no tuvieron problemas en localizar a sus amigos. Los digimon eran llamativos pero ellos no habían sido los únicos en ir con sus camaradas. Lo que hacía al grupo destacar era Agumon que se estaba comiendo todo y a sus amigos tratando de detenerlo. Les tomó una fotografía, aquel momento le parecía demasiado divertido y único como para dejarlo pasar.

—Llegaste a tiempo. Un poco más y Agumon te habría dejado sin comida —le dijo Takeru y los demás notaron su presencia. Agumon le dedicó una mirada avergonzada antes de seguir comiendo ramen.

—Me distraje tomando fotografías.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Sora mientras le pasaba a Hikari una bandeja con albóndigas —. Sabíamos que iba a pasar, por eso te guardamos comida.

—Gracias, Sora, amo tus albóndigas.

—Traje ramen —comentó Daisuke tratando de sonar casual, al notar las miradas posadas en él se apresuró en agregar —, esta vez seguí la receta, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que cree la mejor receta de ramen del mundo.

* * *

—¿Crees que sea buena idea usar wasabi? —le preguntó Daisuke a Veemon, su rostro mostraba una seriedad que únicamente mostraba en medio de una batalla o cuando cocinaba.

—¡Sí! —respondió Veemon emocionado —. Entre más mejor.

—Le pondré un poco, estas cositas son muy picantes, si agrego muchas podría hacer que quienes las comieran lanzaran fuego.

El rostro de Veemon adquirió una expresión incrédula por unos segundos. No sabía que los humanos pudieran escupir fuego como algunos digimon pero lo creía, si su camarada lo decía consideraba que esa debía ser una verdad absoluta. Sintió la tentación de colocar unas bolitas extras en la olla pero se detuvo recordando las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Res o pollo? —preguntó Daisuke mientras le mostraba las carnes de las que hablaba.

—¿Por qué elegir si se pueden usar las dos?

—Me parece razonable —respondió Daisuke imitando la voz de un chef que había visto en la televisión —. La miel la descarto, ya vimos que no tiene buenos resultados.

Pocos minutos después la sopa de ramen se encontraba preparada. Veemon y Daisuke se sirvieron grandes tazones pero solo una cucharada bastó para que salieran corriendo en búsqueda de agua.

—Demasiado picante —se lamentó Veemon después de haber terminado una botella de agua —. Siento haber sugerido el wasabi.

—¡Pero fue una buena idea! —le dijo Daisuke de manera incrédula —. ¡Ramen veraniego ultra picante! Hemos tenido peores fracasos.

Veemon arrugó la cara al recordar experimentos anteriores. No estaba seguro de cuál había sido esa receta pero sí recordaba que no había prestado atención realmente a los ingredientes que usaban, solo tomó los que estaban más cerca y los hecho dentro de la olla. No solo sabía mal, aquel ramen hizo que le doliera el estómago por mucho tiempo. Hikari y Ken se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para probar los inventos de Daisuke y habían tenido la mala suerte de estar ese día. Ese día Veemon descubrió que Hikari tenía un estómago de acero.

—Sera mejor que nos apuremos a limpiar —le dijo Daisuke mientras le extendía un paño —, no querrás llegar tarde al viaje de verano ¿Te imaginas algo mejor que la playa y Hikari?

—La playa, comida y Tailmon.

* * *

Hikari subió su bufanda para poder protegerse del frío. Los vientos del otoño comenzaban a sentirse e incluso varios de los árboles habían perdido las hojas en su totalidad. Vio un montón de hojas y no pudo resistir la tentación de correr hasta ellas y saltar como si se tratara de una niña. Tailmon la miró un tanto insegura pero eso no evitó que la imitara.

Daisuke le había dicho que tenía algo importante que mostrarle. Sospechó que se trataba de alguna receta de ramen, no era de lo único que solían hablar pero sabía que él había estado trabajando arduamente en la creación de un nuevo ramen. Ken también lo había apoyado dándole una opinión acerca de sus creaciones pero se había retirado después de necesitar un lavado de estómago.

En cuanto llegó se dirigió a la cocina, Daisuke le había entregado las llaves semanas antes asegurando que eso les ayudaría a perder menos tiempo. Fue fácil saber que se encontraba en ese lugar, el olor a ramen recién preparado lo delataba. Su estómago gruñó, ya había almorzado pero el olor era demasiado tentador.

—¡Hola, Hikari, Tailmon! —las saludó Daisuke mientras se quitaba el delantal.

Hikari y Tailmon le devolvieron el saludo. Veemon no tardó en aparecer vistiendo un sombrero de chef que se quitó en cuanto las vio. Inmediatamente regresó a la cocina y no tardó en regresar con cuatro grandes tazones de ramen recién preparados, la forma en que se movía resultaba un tanto peligrosa. Hikari y Daisuke tuvieron que quitarle unos cuantos tazones pues de lo contrario estos hubieran terminado en el suelo.

—Esta vez estoy segura de haber preparado el mejor ramen, aunque tampoco es que mis otros intentos estuvieran tan mal —comentó Daisuke orgulloso pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Hikari, Tailmon y Veemon que parecían hablar en secreto —. Dejen de murmurar —agregó notablemente avergonzado.

—Si Ken estuviera aquí…

Veemon no terminó de hablar pues Daisuke lo interrumpió dándole una cucharada de ramen. Su camarada no se quejó por lo brusco y repentino de esa acción pues se encontraba más ocupado saboreando aquella porción.

—Parece que esta vez sí acertaste —le dijo Veemon con tono burlista.

—Me has ayudado mucho —agregó Daisuke orgulloso pero rápidamente cambió de expresión —, pero si lo dices de ese modo pareciera que no creerías que pudiera hacerlo.

—Buen provecho —dijo Tailmon antes de probar la nueva creación de Daisuke.

Hikari no se demoró en imitarla. Lo primero que hizo fue felicitarlo, ella había sido testigo de todo el esfuerzo que Daisuke había puesto en crear esa receta y de los muchos fracasos que había tenido antes de encontrar una nueva forma de prepararlo. Continuó comiendo, orgullosa de lo que había logrado y convencida de que llegaría muy lejos.

—Creo que alguien se merece un beso —le dijo Daisuke con una expresión orgullosa.

Días después Daisuke y Veemon recorrieron las calles con un pequeño puesto de ramen. Aquel era un pequeño negocio pero crecía con rapidez, quienes probaban el ramen que vendían la mayoría de veces regresaban con sus amigos.

* * *

A Daisuke le gustaban los kotatsus, eran calientes y prácticos. Solo tenía que estirar su mano y podría alcanzar algo de té caliente y de ramen pero lo que más le gustaba era el poder compartirlo con Hikari. Él adoraba el poder apachurrarse junto a ella y no tener que preocuparse por lo que ocurría afuera.

Retiró uno de los mechones de su cabello y deposito un pequeño beso en ese lugar. Ella lucía agotada y no le extrañaba pues sabía lo inquietos que podían ser los niños de preescolar más desde que se había permitido el que los digimon los acompañaran pero también sabía que Hikari lo prefería de ese modo, se habían necesitado de años de trabajo intensivo pero lo habían logrado, la paz entre ambos mundos era una realidad.

Él también había tenido un día agotador. Con la llegada del invierno las ventas aumentaban y él había tenido que contratar a varios empleados para poder dar abasto. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, era feliz al ver que lo que empezó como un pequeño sueño se había convertido en algo grande.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se dedicaba a experimentar con distintos ingredientes con el deseo de conseguir crear el mejor ramen y gran parte de esos cambios se los debía a sus amigos, especialmente a Hikari, Tailmon y a Veemon. Veemon había sido su compañero de experimentos, juntos probaron gran cantidad de combinaciones hasta encontrar una que terminara por convencerlos, Tailmon con sus observaciones severas le había ayudado a entender en qué se equivocaba. Y Hikari, ella había sido su mayor motivación, la luz que le ayudaba a no rendirse aun cuando los resultados podían ser desalentadores.

A veces temía despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño pero bastaba abrazar a Hikari para saber que lo que vivía era real y recordar que una tarde de invierno ella lo había elegido a él.


	2. La respuesta

Este capítulo se encuentra en el siguiente headcanon propuesto por Luz253 para el aniversario del topic Daikari del foro "Proyecto 1-8"

 **¿Qué buscan en un alma gemela?**

Personalmente yo no creo que sean almas gemelas, pero si están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Los 2 buscan en una alma gemela compresión absoluta y una complicidad. Lo que Hikari busca en una pareja es alguien que le haga sentir sentimientos que no conocía antes, alguien que la saque de su zona de confort. Que le haga reír, que llore con ella, que demuestre que la ame. Alguien que la proteja y a la vez que ella lo cuide, alguien tan radiante quien mejor que Daisuke.

* * *

 **La respuesta**

* * *

Cuando Hikari notó la forma en que su hija veía la mezcla para chocolate sospechó que algo le pasaba. Para Hikari resultaba extraño el que Akiko no estuviera tratando de probar los ingredientes o creando sus propias recetas por lo que pensó que algo debía pasarle. Cuando la escuchó suspirar supo el motivo.

—Creo que nos merecemos un descanso para comer —comentó Hikari mientras buscaba el jarrón de las galletas en la alacena.

—¡No estoy cansada! —respondió Akiko con rapidez pero el sonido que hizo su estómago le restaron credibilidad a sus palabras—. Quizás esté un poco hambrienta pero puedo esperar, falta tan poco para San Valentín y queda mucho por hacer, sería horrible elegir a quienes no podré darles un chocolate.

—Confía en mí, nadie se quedará sin chocolates. Tailmon y Yukimimon nos ayudaran cuando regresen y si no son suficientes podemos comprarlos.

Aunque Akiko tenía sus dudas no tardó en sentarse al lado de su madre y tomar la galleta que tenía más cerca. La comió con rapidez pues estaba más hambrienta de lo que quería admitir. Hikari no le hizo ninguna pregunta, quería esperar a que ella se animara a hablar por su propia cuenta. La conocía y sabía que el presionarla solo la haría enojar.

—¿Cómo se puede saber que se está enamorada o si es la persona correcta? —preguntó Akiko sin separar su mirada de las galletas

Esas palabras bastaron para confirmar las sospechas de Hikari. Aunque la idea de preguntarle a su hija por el nombre le pasó por la cabeza la descartó con igual rapidez. Akiko estaba experimentando nuevas emociones y eso la confundía, lo último que Hikari deseaba era que se sintiera presionada.

—Eso no se sabe —respondió Hikari y Akiko bajó la mirada —, se siente aquí—agregó mientras señalaba el corazón de su hija.

—¿Cómo supiste que papá era tu alma gemela?

—Tu padre es el hombre que elegí y aunque tenga todo lo que quiero de mi alma gemela no creo que lo sea. —le dijo Hikari en tono confidencial para luego regresar a su tono de voz normal —, pero ¿sabes algo? No siempre tu alma gemela es el amor de tu vida ni el amor de tu vida tu alma gemela.

Akiko no parecía entender las palabras de su madre, su mirada denotaba confusión. Hikari no pudo evitar compararla con la de Daisuke. Taichi solía decir que su sobrina era como una versión en miniatura de Hikari pero ella tenía una opinión un poco diferente, no podía negar el gran parecido físico que compartían pero los gestos los había heredado de su padre.

—¿Hay una diferencia?

—Sí y muy grande. El alma gemela es aquella que te complementa, esa con la que se tiene un lazo tan fuerte que puede parecer como si fueran una sola alma en dos cuerpos diferentes, el amor de tu vida es esa persona con la que quieres hacerlo todo, con la que imaginas proyectos, puede que no se tenga planeado lo que se hará en el futuro pero la presencia de esa persona es una constante.

—¿Por qué elegiste a papá?

—Porque me hace reír —respondió Hikari con una sonrisa que la delataba.

—¿Solo por eso? —preguntó Akiko, lucía algo decepcionada —, creí que era por ser un héroe legendario y por su gran valor, que ambos habían vivido una historia propia de cuento de hadas.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Hikari divertida pero rápidamente agregó —, no es necesario que lo digas. Al principio Daisuke para mí era solo un compañero más y me era difícil tomar en serio sus muestras de afecto, incluso llegué a creer que solo lo hacía por la admiración que le tiene a Taichi.

—Pero hay mucha gente graciosa, eso no es suficiente para saber quién es el indicado, y tú dijiste que te era difícil tomarlo en serio.

—Eso cambio después que visitamos el Digimundo. Fui descubriendo nuevas facetas en él, me demostró que era digno de los digiegg del valor y de la amistad, que sus sentimientos por mí eran sinceros.

—Pero ya hemos ido al Digimundo y sigo teniendo dudas.

Hikari anotó mentalmente ese dato, el que un humano tuviera un camarada digital no era tan extraño y las puertas se habían mantenido medianamente abiertas desde que se logró crear un acuerdo para mantener la paz entre ambos mundos pero las visitas no eran tan frecuentes y la había acompañado en cada una de ellas. Supuso que debía tratarse de alguien que conociera pero no descartó otras opciones, en ocasiones dejaban que sus hijos exploraran acompañados de sus digimon.

—No te presiones, el amor no es algo que se pueda forzar y que se alimenta de pequeños y grandes momentos ¿Sabes? Con tu padre era fácil salirme de la zona de confort, me buscaba y me hacía formar parte de sus planes, no siempre terminaba bien pero lo importante es que estábamos juntos. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado lo sabrás, solo tienes que creer en ti y escuchar la voz de tu corazón.

Hikari recordó cómo años atrás Daisuke se había parado frente a la puerta de su departamento y la había pedido que la acompañara en su nuevo proyecto. Ella sabía que su novio quería tener su propio restaurante, durante meses, años quizás, había trabajado en la creación de una nueva receta de ramen pero hasta ese momento no llegó a creer que quisiera abrir ese negocio en el extranjero. Una semana después los dos dejaron Japón por un tiempo, ella solo había llevado su cámara fotográfica; Daisuke sus instrumentos de cocina y recetas. Cuando regresaron fue para poder casarse en el país que los vio nacer, junto a sus amigos y familia.

—Gracias, mamá —le dijo Akiko con una sonrisa. Aunque seguía sin descifrar del todo sus sentimientos esos no le causaban angustia.

* * *

 **Notas autora**

Akiko: Mujer que brilla con luz propia. Sentí que este nombre le quedaba bien, ella tiene una personalidad cálida, además de que su nombre está relacionado con el de Hikari.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


	3. A través de las estaciones

**A través de las estaciones**

* * *

Este capítulo está basado en la canción **"Feathers acroos the seansons"** de **Rin y Len Kagamine**.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

El invierno no siempre fue la estación favorita de Hikari, incluso hubo un tiempo en que le inspiró temor pero eso cambió cuando Daisuke entró a su vida. Ese día también nevaba, ella llegó a su casa, un susurro escapó de sus labios y sus mejillas enrojecieron, él la invitó a pasar a su casa y a su vida. En ese momento supo que nunca quería separarse de él e incluso aprendió a amar el invierno.

Su rostro enrojeció y buscó refugio bajo las mangas de Daisuke. Estando entre sus fuertes brazos y frente la chimenea el frío no era ningún problema. Para Hikari no había mejor lugar que ese en el que se encontraba y estaba segura no lo cambiaría por nada. El fuego le brindaba calidez pero esta no se comparaba con el abrazar a quien más amaba.

En esa pequeña cabaña, alejada del mundo los problemas parecían encogerse hasta el punto de llegar a dejar de existir. Siendo solo ellos dos no creía necesitar de nada más para ser feliz.

* * *

Aunque el invierno era su estación favorita disfrutaba, Hikari disfrutaba de la llegada de la primavera. Cuando los rayos del sol descongelaban la nieve y todo se llenaba de vida su corazón se llenaba de calidez. Cantando era como demostraba su felicidad pero desde que vivía con Daisuke adquirió un nuevo significado. A él le gustaba escucharla cantar y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Un grupo de pájaros se unió a ella y juntos entonaron una canción que conocían bien, un himno a la naturaleza y a la primavera. A su lado Daisuke la miraba fascinado, como si ella fuera lo más valioso que sus ojos hubieran visto.

—Tienes la voz más hermosa —le dijo Daisuke y su rostro reflejaba el amor que sentía. En cuanto escuchó a Hikari cantar pausó su trabajo. El sonido de su voz lo había atrapado por completo y no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más aparte de ella.

—¿Cuándo mi voz no sea hermosa, me seguirás amando?

—Claro que sí —respondió Daisuke sonriendo, con su mano acarició la mejilla de Hikari.

Hikari continuó cantando pero su canción cambió. Ya no cantaba sobre la magia de la llegada de la primavera sino del amor y sobre cómo dos corazones podrían vivir tranquilamente hasta el momento en que se encontraban y sus mundos se transformaban para no volver a ser lo que eran, la historia de dos corazones que se convertían en uno solo.

* * *

Aunque Daisuke lo negara, Hikari sabía que algo no estaba bien. Cada vez se agotaba con más facilidad, su piel perdía color y sus ojeras se hacían más profundas. Antes de que el verano terminara sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Lo vio tropezar y caer. Hikari sabía que no era normal el que se tardara tanto en ponerse de pie.

Había muchas cosas que Hikari ignoraba pero ella estaba convencida de que la sangre que brotaba de los labios de Daisuke no era normal y que ni siquiera podría considerarse como algo bueno. Posó su mano sobre su rostro encontrando que se sentía frío, demasiado para su gusto.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Daisuke mientras le tomaba su mano, Hikari sabía que mentía, su voz no era más que un débil susurro.

—Buscaremos ayuda.

Para Hikari fue difícil cargar con Daisuke. No era solo el peso de su esposo lo que la hacía tropezar, o su falta de fuerza, Daisuke estaba débil y le era difícil dar más de dos pasos sin tropezar en el intento.

Aunque en ese pueblo abandonado Hikari había experimentado momentos de gran felicidad en ese momento llegó a odiarlo. Daisuke necesitaba de ayuda y ella no podía brindársela. Si viviera en un pueblo más poblado podría encontrar con mayor rapidez la atención médica que su esposo requería.

Varias veces tropezó pero en todas esas ocasiones se levantó. Hikari no se detuvo hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano y cuando lo hizo pidió a gritos por un doctor. No sabía de medicina ni siquiera la ubicación de un hospital pero podía notar como la salud de Daisuke se deterioraba con cada minuto.

—Permítame ayudarla —escuchó a un joven decirle —. Sé de alguien que puede atenderlos.

Con la ayuda de ese joven no tardaron demasiado en llegar al hospital. Este no era mucho más grande que la cabaña en la que vivía con Daisuke pero eso no desanimó a Hikari, ella quería creer que todo estaba bien, no podía siquiera considerar la idea de perder a su esposo. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, más de la necesaria, no quería perder más tiempo.

La puerta se abrió, del otro lado había un hombre, no mucho mayor que su esposo. Se veía sorprendido pero su expresión cambió al ver a Daisuke inconsciente. No parecía demasiado sorprendido pero sí algo acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. No hizo ninguna pregunta, algo que Hikari agradeció, solo les dio las instrucciones necesarias para poder atender del enfermo.

—Tal vez sea pequeña pero confío en Jou, aunque no lo parezca es un gran médico —le dijo el joven en lo que esperaban por noticias.

—Gracias…

—Takeru, así es como me llamo.

—Soy Hikari —luego señaló la puerta frente a ella —, es mi esposo Daisuke.

La espera le resultó eterna. Pasaron varias horas antes de que tuvieran una noticia. Hikari quería creer que todo estaría bien pero le era difícil hacerlo cuando el recuerdo de la palidez de Daisuke estaba tan presente en su mente, cuando sus manos aún podían sentir la frialdad de su piel y cuando la falta de noticias era tan insoportable. De no haber sido por las palabras de Takeru hubiera cruzado la puerta para tener noticias.

—Lo trajeron en buen momento —comentó Jou, lucía agotado—. Ahora está dormido, necesita descansar y unas medicinas especiales —agregó en lo que le extendía un papel con el nombre de las medicinas.

Aunque Jou no les cobró por la consulta médica conseguir las medicinas fue difícil. Hikari tuvo que gastar todos los ahorros para poder comprarlas y aun así no fue suficiente pues estas no alcanzaban para cubrir todo el tratamiento, era demasiado costosa.

Takeru los ayudó a regresar a su casa y Jou les prometió visitarlos con cierta frecuencia para poder monitorear el estado de Daisuke. Antes de despedirse le recomendó a Daisuke que mantuviera reposo pues podría tener una recaída. Ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho pero Hikari lo sabía, la enfermedad de su esposo era grave y podría morir en cualquier momento.

El día siguiente y los siguientes Hikari los empleó en tejer. "No dejaría que tu vida se marchite como las hojas en otoño", se repetía Hikari mentalmente. Todas las noches se encerraba en una pequeña habitación y con sus plumas se dedicaba a crear el más bello tejido sin importar lo doloroso que pudiera ser. En el día cuidaba a Daisuke sin importar lo cansada que pudiera estar, solo con ver su sonrisa sentía que recobraba las fuerzas para continuar.

El cantar de los grillos marcó el final del verano.

* * *

—Tus dedos son hermosos —le dijo Daisuke mientras sostenía las manos de Hikari, se encontraban cubiertas de heridas.

—Si algún día dejara de tener estos hermosos dedos, todavía, aun así ¿me amarías?

—Por supuesto —respondió Daisuke, su voz sonaba entrecortada al estar tosiendo. Con sus largas manos rozó los dedos lastimados de Hikari.

Hikari escondió su rostro en los hombros de Daisuke, no quería que él la viera llorar. Los brazos de su esposo eran el lugar donde más segura se sentía.

El final del otoño se acercaba y la medicina comenzaba a escasear. Hikari se dedicó a tejer día y noche, repitiéndose que debía apresurarse en terminar para poder comprar más medicina. Incluso si sus dedos no podían moverse, incluso si todas las plumas eran usadas, no quería detenerse antes de que se acabara. No era solo el hecho de que Daisuke había salvado su vida, eran todos los momentos que compartieron, lo amaba.

* * *

—Si algún día, yo dejase de ser humana, todavía, aun así ¿me amarías? —fueron las palabras de Hikari en el momento que sacó la última pluma.

—Por supuesto —dijo Daisuke sonriendo —. Te prometí que estaría junto a ti cuando perdieras tus alas. Y esa grulla que bellamente tomo vuelo aquel día, siempre la he recordado, incluso ahora. Como siempre, te sigo amando.


	4. Retrasos

**Retrasos**

* * *

Basado en el siguiente Headcanon:

 **Shadow:** Yo creo que Hikari no es muy buena dibujante. Por más que le guste la composición por sus fotografías, le cuesta un poco hallar ese toque artístico a la hora de agarrar un lápiz y un papel. Puede medir las proporciones y el punto de fuga (ya que es necesario para sus fotos), pero simplemente no le salen muy bien. Daisuke tampoco es muy bueno, entonces ambos tienen un pequeño juego con eso. Ambos dibujan objetos y tratan de adivinarlos. Muchas veces salen tan tan mal que ninguno puede adivinarlo, o sino empiezan las clásicas risas de cómo eso puede ser un reloj y bueno, por lo menos en el mío se reconocen las manecillas, y se pueden pasar así todo el día. Al inicio los demás no entendían por qué se reían al ver que dibujaban tan mal pero, luego del tiempo, supieron que era una forma de divertirse con un talento el cuál no tienen.

* * *

Daisuke cruzó los dedos. Ese era el quinto hotel que visitaban y probablemente el último que les faltaba por visitar en la zona, todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados y no tenía ningún deseo de quedarse a dormir en el aeropuerto, no solo por lo incómodo sino porque no quería que Hikari pasara una mala noche.

—Solo nos queda una habitación, pero es matrimonial por lo que les podría servir —les dijo la recepcionista sin despegar la mirada de la computadora.

—Lo tomamos —se apresuró en contestar Hikari.

—Iré al aeropuerto —le dijo Daisuke —, si me entero de algo te aviso.

—No es necesario, dijeron que nos llamarían cuando reactivaran los vuelos y podemos compartir habitación.

—No sería apropiado. Además Taichi me mataría.

Daisuke sabía lo sobreprotector que podía ser Taichi. Varias veces lo había escuchado quejarse acerca de lo popular que era su hermana menor, especialmente con sus compañeros del equipo de futbol quienes fingían entrenar con muchos ánimos en cuanto la veían. Incluso temía que la persona que más admiraba se molestara con él en cuanto regresaran a Odaiba y supiera lo que él y Hikari tenían planeado.

—No lo hará si no se entera —la sonrisa de Hikari mostraba una inocencia que no concordaba con las palabras que dijo.

Daisuke pagó el depósito de la habitación sabiendo que sería inútil insistir. Siempre había sido así, desde que conoció a Hikari, incluso antes de ser consciente de sus sentimientos le costaba decirle que no. Y si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que la idea de compartir cuarto con ella no era algo que le molestara sino lo contrario.

—En seguida subirán sus maletas —la recepcionista le entregó las llaves, no parecía haber prestado atención a lo que ambos habían dicho —. El restaurante del hotel cierra a las diez de la noche.

Un encargado del hotel llegó poco después del llamado de la recepcionista y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que los siguieran. Tomaron un ascensor para poder llegar a su habitación. Al llegar, el encargado del hotel dejó las maletas en la entrada. Hikari fue la encargada de darle la propina.

Daisuke tomó las maletas y se dirigió al armario. Aunque había suficiente espacio no sacó nada de las mismas. En el aeropuerto no les había dicho cuándo podrían regresar a Japón pero tenía la esperanza de que eso ocurriera pronto. Habían pasado varios años desde que estuvo en su país natal pero ese no era el único motivo por el que quería regresar.

Vio a Hikari conversando por teléfono. Por las palabras que decía supuso que había llamado a su casa para avisar que el vuelo se había retrasado. Tomó su teléfono celular e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. El poder regresar para navidad era algo que los había ilusionado, especialmente porque sería la primera que pasarían en Japón después de varios años.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Hikari en cuanto terminó su llamado.

No fue necesario que Hikari respondiera para que Daisuke supiera lo hambrienta que estaba. El estómago de compañera de Tailmon gruñó con fuerza suplicando por algo de comida. Aquello hubiera hecho que Hikari se sintiera avergonzada si el que la estuviera acompañando no fuera Daisuke.

Para ninguno fue una sorpresa el ver tanta gente en el restaurante. Faltando poco para navidad era normal que los centros turísticos se encontraran llenos, más cuando ocurría un imprevisto como el que el aeropuerto aplazara todos sus vuelos por la condición del clima. Afortunadamente para ambos pudieron encontrar disponible una mesa para dos.

Hikari fue la primera en tomar uno de los menús que se encontraban en la mesa. Cuando uno de los encargados del restaurante del hotel los atendió ya habían elegido lo que comerían. Les entregaron las bebidas con rapidez pero fue un tanto decepcionante cuando les dijeron que se atrasarían un poco con la comida debido a la cantidad de gente que había.

—¿Qué haces?

—Adivina qué es —Hikari le mostró la servilleta en la que segundos antes había estado dibujando.

Daisuke entrecerró los ojos en un intento por ver mejor el dibujo pero cada vez que lo veía tenía menos sentido. Las líneas eran un tanto bruscas por el material que Hikari había utilizado pero Daisuke sabía que ese no era el motivo por el que el dibujo resultaba tan ilegible. Tenía dos puntos sobre lo que parecía una letra "w" por lo que dedujo que debía ser algún tipo de animal.

—Es un oso —dijo después de una larga pausa.

—No, inténtalo de nuevo.

Tomar la servilleta en la que Hikari había dibujado no sirvió de mucho. De cerca o de lejos seguía viéndose igual de mal. Probó con varios animales pero ninguno parecía acercarse siquiera un poco a la respuesta correcta.

—Me rindo —Daisuke se dejó caer sobre la mesa, rendirse era una de las cosas más difíciles para él.

—Es Tailmon.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo, lo único que pudo reconocer de la digimon fueron unos círculos que simulaban ser guantes —, pero Tailmon no tiene las orejas redondas.

—Detalles —Hikari le restó importancia con un gesto de mano antes de tomar la servilleta y "corregir" las orejas del dibujo. Al usar un lapicero lo único que logró fue que resultara más irreconocible —. Tu turno.

Daisuke tomó otra servilleta y comenzó a dibujar. No lo pensó mucho ni se tardó en terminar su dibujo. Al mostrárselo a Hikari pudo notar por su expresión que ella no podía encontrarle forma. No la culpaba, por más que había intentado aprender a dibujar no lograba hacerlo.

—¿Puedes darme una pista?

—No es un animal.

—Eso ayuda mucho —comentó Hikari un tanto sarcástica. Tomó la servilleta y la observó por varios minutos sin decir nada. Su rostro era prueba de lo concentrada que estaba.

—Como soy generoso te daré otra pista, no se mueve pero anda.

—Es una botella de leche, cuando hierve sube pero no se mueve de donde está.

—No —Daisuke volvió a ver su dibujo, sabía que dibujaba mal pero no creía que tanto.

—Debe ser algo que hayas visto aquí —comentó Hikari mientras analizaba el lugar —. ¿Una hamburguesa?

—Muy lejos —Daisuke llevó el vaso a sus labios pero nada salió del mismo. Cuando le trajeron las bebidas se había propuesto no tomarse toda la gaseosa hasta que la comida estuviera servida pero al igual que en todas las ocasiones había fallado en el intento. En ese momento se felicitó por haber pedido una botella grande.

—¿Es algo que existe?

—Claro, no haría trampa. Es un reloj, mira las manecillas.

—Debes admitir que mi dibujo era más entendible —le dijo Hikari entre risas —, de no ser por la forma de las orejas habrías sabido que era Tailmon.

—No más que el mío, tenía manecillas —respondió Daisuke tratando de aparentar seriedad pero sin poder contener la risa.

Daisuke y Hikari continuaron con su juego hasta que les llevaron la comida a la mesa. Aquello los llenó de alegría, la espera había sido larga y la comida se veía bien aunque con lo hambrientos que estaban no exigían nada, bastaba con que les diera algo comestible para que estuvieran felices.

Inicialmente Daisuke había planeado dormir en un sofá pero como la habitación que les habían asignado no tenía uno lo hizo en la cama, por idea de Hikari quien se negaba a dejarlo dormir en el frío y duro suelo. Creyó que sería sencillo, la cama era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que pudieran dormir sin rozarse pero no tardó en descubrir que no era así.

Ver la expresión de Hikari dormida al principio le pareció tierna, luego, peligrosa. Sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a besarlo y su respiración chocando contra su rostro lo hacía desear aún más. Cuando Hikari lo abrazó con fuerza sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar. Se reclamó por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, no solo porque Hikari estaba dormida sino porque había prometido cuidarla.

Contó hasta diez mentalmente, quería luchar contra sus deseos pero Hikari se acurrucó entre sus brazos del mismo modo que lo haría un gato. Daisuke pidió por autocontrol a todos los dioses que conocía, no podía permitirse caer en la tentación. Cuando bajó la mirada descubrió que Hikari estaba despierta y que lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Quiero que lleguemos hasta el final —le dijo con un tono de voz que le pareció seductora —, cuando lleguemos a Japón no tendremos tiempo a solas, en especial cuando sepan que planeamos casarnos.


	5. Uno más uno

**Uno más Uno**

* * *

Este capítulo está basado en el siguiente headcanon:

 **Un sueño a futuro y por qué.**

¡Un viaje por el mundo! Este HC lo base un poco en un personaje secundario de un k-drama Flower Boy Next Door o conocido en latinoamerica como Bella Solitaria, uno de los personajes es un chef japonés que viaja por el mundo para conocer nuevas comidas y aprender a prepararlas.

Ahora explicándolo mejor, Daisuke viajaría por el mundo para buscar más ingredientes para su ramen especial y aprender a preparar comidas de otros países; Hikari iría con él en busca de nueva inspiración para su nueva galería de arte, ya que es una fotógrafa que poco a poco se está ganando su nombre pero se quedó sin inspiración y que mejor que viajar por el mundo para encontrarla.

Me los imagino viajando algo parecido a mochileros y trabajando para seguir con su viaje, evidentemente viajan con un fondo pero Daisuke quiere aprender de las comidas locales y trabaja en restaurantes del lugar en donde se queden, Hikari ayudaría como camarera y traductora. Verían lugares sorprendentes, Hikari encontraría inspiración en aquella belleza ignorada de los países a donde viajan. Daisuke aprendería a hacer una buena pasta al ir a Italia y tener los mejores fideos que pueda hacer, ¿se imaginan a Daisuke preparando una comida típica de su país? ¡Sería genial!

Ese viaje también los uniría como pareja, porque tendrían que enfrentar juntos los problemas que le surja en el viaje.

Propuesto por: **Luz253**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Daisuke al llegar a su departamento fue guardar el dinero que ganó en propinas dentro de un frasco de vidrio con la etiqueta "Para viajar por el mundo". Luego se dirigió con pesadez hasta su cama y lavó sus dientes. Se acostó en su cama sin cenar y se quedó dormido casi de manera instantánea. Había sido un día especialmente agotador pero no se quejaba, las propinas habían sido buenas.

Pocas horas después, con una tostada en su boca, Daisuke corría para poder llegar puntual a su trabajo. A pesar de que sus piernas le dolían no se detuvo hasta asegurarse de que no llegaría tarde. Cuando llegó fue recibido por la hija del dueño del puesto de comida. Lejos de parecer molesta se veía preocupada.

—No hay nada malo si llegas unos minutos tarde —le dijo Kagami mientras le extendía un vaso de agua.

—Gracias —Daisuke aceptó el vaso y se lo bebió con velocidad.

—Tómalo con calma o te vas a ahogar.

El que Daisuke comenzara a toser confirmó lo que Kagami le había advertido. No pasó a mayores pero bastó para que la hija del local se sintiera alarmada.

—Estoy bien —respondió Daisuke, su voz era ronca —, y listo para trabajar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Tokashiki´s recibiera el primer pedido del día. Después de eso tuvo que atender muchas órdenes. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando hizo su última entrega antes de su pausa para almorzar. No porque fuera en una galería de arte, lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, sino por la persona a la que debía entregar la orden.

—Hola, Daisuke ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Ya ves, ocupado con el trabajo —Daisuke le extendió a Hikari la comida que había pedido —. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Igual, a los de la galería les han gustado mis fotografías y me han dejado un espacio. Puedes pasarte cuando quieres pero toma en cuenta que mañana es el último día.

—Te tomará la invitación hoy.

Daisuke sabía que incluso si se saltaba su tiempo de almuerzo tendría problemas para llegar puntual a su trabajo e incluso que podría tener que entregar un pedido en lo que se ausentaba pero por primera vez desde que había aceptado el trabajo en el puesto de Tokashiki no le importaba retrasarse. Llamó a Kagami para avisarle que se retrasaría, la exposición fotográfica de Hikari era una prioridad.

—Por ahora te lo paso pero que no se te haga costumbre —le dijo Kagami, su tono de voz le restaba seriedad a las palabras que había dicho —, y diviértete.

—Gracias, prometo compensarlo después.

A Daisuke le gustaron las fotografías que Hikari había tomado pero su favorita había sido una que fue tomada en el Digimundo, estaba seguro de ello pues había estado en el momento en que fue tomada. Fue la última vez que los niños elegidos estuvieron juntos en el mundo digital y antes de que el gobierno cerrara las puertas al mundo digital.

Recordar ese momento lo hizo sentirse un tanto nostálgico. Extrañaba los momentos que solía pasar con Veemon, ya fuera inventando nuevas recetas, jugando videojuegos o disfrutando de un maratón de sus series favoritas. Daisuke confiaba en que algún día no demasiado lejano podrían volver al mundo Digital y volverían a vivir el recuerdo retratado en la fotografía.

—Taichi dice que cada vez es más seguro que la ONU reconozca la existencia de los Digimon —le dijo Hikari, Daisuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar.

—Confío en que será así —respondió Daisuke tratando de aparentar normalidad —. A Tailmon le gustaría ver tus fotografías y creo que muchos aquí también. Escuché a varios decir que estaban deseosos por ver tus próximos trabajos.

Daisuke notó que Hikari bajó la mirada e inmediatamente se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. No creía que fuera la mención de su camarada digital, ella parecía tranquila cuando le habló de la conexión entre ambos mundos. Tampoco creía que fuera por sus últimas palabras, no había mentido, cuando veía las fotografías escuchó varios comentarios positivos. No todos conocían el digimundo pero sí parecían sentir un sentimiento de pertenencia al observarlas.

—No debería decirte esto pero —Daisuke agregó en tono confidencial —, escuché que podrían invitarte a "¡Que buena noche!" para una entrevista.

—Suena bien —respondió Hikari pero su voz, lejos de parecer emocionada denotaba cansancio.

—No pareces muy convencida.

—Solo es un bloqueo —respondió Hikari restándole importancia a sus palabras pero no la suficiente para convencer a Daisuke. Especialmente porque él sabía lo frustrante que podía ser llegar a quedarse sin inspiración.

—Planeo salir de viaje, podrías acompañarme, sino encuentras inspiración al menos te servirá para distraerte.

—Supongo que será divertido, tendré que cancelar algunos compromisos pero no creo que tenga problemas con ello —respondió Hikari después de pensarlo por algunos minutos —. ¿A dónde iremos?

—A todas partes, planeó recorrer el mundo para aprender nuevas recetas y conseguir los ingredientes para el ramen perfecto.

* * *

Antes de que el mes finalizara, Hikari y Daisuke iniciaron su viaje. Ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto más cercano, llevando en una mochila solo lo que consideraron indispensable y compraron un tiquete para el primer vuelo sin siquiera preguntar por el lugar a donde se dirigía.

Al bajar del avión ambos comprobaron en qué lugar se encontraban. Ninguno de los dos hablaba ruso pero confiaban en que su nivel de inglés los ayudaría a resolver cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a un banco para cambiar el dinero y poder pagar un hotel, era tarde y ambos estaban cansados. En cuanto pudieron tomar un taxi le pidieron al chofer que los llevara a un hotel barato y cercano. Fue un alivio para ambos que el encargado del taxi también supiera hablar inglés.

—La vista desde aquí es hermosa —Hikari veía con fascinación los edificios y a las personas que transitaban las calles.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Daisuke pero su mirada no se encontraba posada en lo que había fuera de la ventana.

Al llegar al hotel, Hikari se encargó de hacer las reservaciones. No era un centro turístico pero el inglés que hablaban los encargados era bastante fluido. Los fondos con los que ambos contaban les permitiría vivir sin problemas durante un tiempo pero ambos consideraron que lo más apropiado sería dejar ese dinero exclusivamente para emergencias.

Se levantaron temprano, la emoción de estar en un país extranjero les impidió dormir hasta tarde. Daisuke estaba deseoso por probar la comida local y explorar Rusia. Al dirigirse a la soda pidieron la primera opción del menú, kasha, un cereal popular en la región que consistía en avena a medio moler cocida en leche y con una pequeña porción de agua.

A pesar de que los dos tenían muchos deseos por explorar Rusia, decidieron buscar un trabajo primero. El no hablar ruso no fue el mayor de sus problemas, había lugares en los que no estaban interesados en contratar personal durante un periodo de tiempo tan corto y ambos lo entendían, la inversión que hacían en la capacitación era grande.

El sonido del estómago de Daisuke pausó la búsqueda de un trabajo. Daisuke intentó negar que tuviera hambre pero el que su estómago rugiera con más fuerza le restaba validez a sus palabras. Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Hikari sin que ella hiciera un intento por evitarla. También estaba hambrienta por lo que sugirió entrar al primer restaurante que encontraran.

Para alivio de Daisuke no tuvieron que caminar demasiado. Llegaron a un local pequeño, con varios clientes pero con algunos sitios disponibles. Como ninguno de los dos conocía de comida rusa escogieron uno al azar. Daisuke pidió un Pelmeni para ambos, cuando el mesero les preguntó si preferían carne o pollo, Daisuke escogió pollo y Hikari carne. Para tomar, pidieron unas gaseosas.

Al terminar de comer, Daisuke se dirigió a la cocina. Quería felicitar al chef por la comida y de paso pedirle su receta. Aunque el chef se mostró alagado le dijo que le daría la receta si lo ayudaba en la cocina durante el resto del día. Esto lejos de molestar a Daisuke lo hizo sentir emocionado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Hikari en cuanto lo vio.

—Creo que bien, me dijo que me daría la receta si lo ayudaba con la cocina durante toda la tarde.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!

—Lo sé, espero que no te moleste si no puedo acompañarte el resto de la tarde.

—Eso es lo de menos. Hay muchos sitios que quiero fotografías y un proyecto que quiero probar. Cuando termines nos vemos en el kremlin, esuché que hoy lo abrirán más de lo normal así que no tendrás que preocuparte por el tiempo —Hikari tomó un lapicero de su bolso y dibujó un círculo en un mapa antes de entregárselo a Daisuke —. ¡Éxitos!

El resto de la tarde Daisuke lo pasó en la cocina, observado al chef cocinar y tomando nota de todo lo que hacía. También preparó varias recetas pero debido a su nulo conocimiento del ruso varias veces tuvo que preguntarle al encargado de la cocina por algunos consejos. Daisuke agradeció mentalmente el que Viktor también hablara japonés pues su inglés no era el mejor y hasta ese momento había dependido de Hikari. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al finalizar el día, Viktor Popov le ofreció un trabajo en su restaurant durante el tiempo en que estuviera en Rusia.

A pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba se dirigió corriendo hasta el lugar donde Hikari le había pedido que la encontrara. Al verla se detuvo pero antes de hablarle quería recuperar el aire y de paso observar su rostro concentrado al momento de tomar una fotografía. Para Daisuke no había sido ninguna sorpresa el que Hikari hubiera logrado ganarse la confianza de los turistas en tan poco tiempo, todo en ella inspiraba confianza, sin contar el gran trabajo que hacía como fotógrafa. Daisuke estaba convencido de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hikari se convirtiera en una fotógrafa reconocida a nivel mundial.

El octavo día, Daisuke y Hikari lograron consiguieron viajar en un barco que llevaba un cargamento de petróleo crudo a Italia a cambio de trabajo. Durante todo el viaje se encargaron de mantener la superficie del barco limpia y de cumplir con todas las tareas que los trabajadores del barco les asignaran.

Daisuke estaba limpiando los pescados que prepararía para la cena cuando una luz lo distrajo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Hikari. La sonrisa en su rostro era propia de una niña que ha sido atrapada en medio de una travesura.

—¿Ya recuperaste la inspiración?

—Imposible no hacerlo cuando hay tanto por descubrir. Supongo que todo lo que necesitaba era cambiar de aires.

—Me alegra haberte ayudado.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

—Solo ten cuidado, los peces son… —antes de que Daisuke pudiera decir "resbalosos", el pez que Hikari había intentado sostener se había deslizado de sus manos.

Para Daisuke no fue ninguna molestia el enseñarle a Hikari como preparar los peces. Probablemente hubiera terminado antes de no contar con la ayuda de su amiga pero había algo de lo que Daisuke estaba seguro, no habría sido la mitad de lo divertido que fue. Cocinar era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer pero hacerlo con Hikari hacía que fuera más especial.

* * *

Cuando Daisuke vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Hikari, supo que ella lo había logrado. Había sabido que sería así desde el momento en que Hikari sugirió que intentaría conseguir un arreglo en la forma de pago del hospedaje.

—Mañana comenzamos a trabajar —Hikari le extendió las llaves de la habitación que le asignaron —, por hoy podemos descansar y pasear un rato.

Aunque ambos tenían grandes deseos por recorrer Italia, solo pudieron visitar la Capilla Sixtina. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo admirando las obras de arte que se encontraban en el interior, cuando terminaron el recorrido estaban demasiado cansados como para pensar en algo que no fuera dormir.

Aunque la cama del hotel era cómoda y Daisuke quería seguir durmiendo, sabía que no podía quedarse en esa posición por más de cinco minutos, especialmente si quería llegar puntual a su primer día de trabajo. Hikari le había dicho que el restaurante abría a las 7:00 am pero ue debía presentarse antes para que la comida estuviera lista para los clientes y de paso prepararlo para las tareas que tuviera que cumplir.

En el pasillo se encontró con Hikari. Lo primero que notó era que ella ya llevaba su uniforme. Mentalmente se dijo que se veía muy bonita pero antes de que pudiera expresar esas palabras en voz alta, fue interrumpido por la voz de su amiga quien le extendió una bolsa blanca.

—Olvidaste tu uniforme. Date prisa que nos están esperando.

En cuanto terminó de vestirse, Daisuke se dirigió a la cocina con rapidez. Lo único que evitó que llegara corriendo hasta su lugar de trabajo fue Hikari, quien le advirtió que podría caerse y que correr dentro del hotel no era precisamente profesional.

Fueron recibidos por el encargado de la cocina, quien después entregarles un café expreso y un croissant con mermelada de fresa, procedió a darles las instrucciones del trabajo. Daisuke no entendió nada de lo que Giuseppe Bianchi había dicho pero Hikari sí, y aunque ella trabajaría como camarera, sabía que se estaría pasando por la cocina por lo que podría contar con su ayuda como traductora al inglés.

A pesar de que Daisuke se encontraba ocupado con los pedidos que entraban a la cocina, logró reunir algo de tiempo para apuntar varias recetas en su libreta y poder observar a Hikari trabajar. Cuando le había ofrecido acompañarlo en su viaje lo había hecho porque creía que podría ayudarla y se sentía feliz por haber estado en lo correcto pero sabía que se mentiría a sí mismo si se dijera que se había olvidado de sus sentimientos por ella. Hubo un tiempo en que lo intentó pero lo único que logró fue descubrir que entre más intentaba olvidarla, más difícil le resultaba hacerlo.

Ese día no pudieron salir a ningún lado, no por falta de tiempo sino por falta de energía. El trabajo había sido agotador y ambos necesitaban de un tiempo únicamente para descansar. La cena de ambos consistió en un poco de lasaña que había sobrado del restaurante y algunas gaseosas mientras veían algunas películas por internet. Ambos se quedaron dormidos pero Daisuke fue el primero en hacerlo y al ver a Hikari se aseguró de llevarla hasta su habitación para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si desean, pueden dejar un comentario con el país que quieran que Hikari y Daisuke visiten. Será incluido en la segunda parte de este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Vocabulario:**

 ***Pelmeni:** Platillo tradicional ruso que consiste en un enrollado de carne o pollo y huevo duro.

* **El kremlin:** Es el centro histórico de Moscú, residencia oficial del presidente de la Federación de Rusia y la zona más antigua de la ciudad. Incluido en la lista de patrimonio de la Humanidad de la UNESCO. Los jueves se encuentra cerrado al público.

 **Capilla Sixtina:** Uno de los lugares más importantes del Vaticano, se ubica cerca de la Basílica de San Pedro. Tiene una forma rectangular peculiar.


	6. Tú y yo

**Tú y yo**

 **Segunda parte de "Uno más uno"**

* * *

—¿Cómo va todo por allá? —le preguntó Hikari a su hermano.

—Aburrido. Un poco más y podría probar que es posible morir de aburrimiento —se quejó Taichi —, lo bueno fue que Agumon cuenta con un permiso para entrar al Congreso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, solo espero que no queme nada o que pueda controlar su apetito.

—Felicidades, hermano. Ya era hora de que esos dos obstinados cedieran. Ojalá eso no te cause más problemas.

—Me asegurare de llevar bastante comida, creo que con eso debe ser suficiente ¿Qué hay de ti?

—He tomado buenas fotografías, pronto te las enviare —agregó Hikari orgullosa de su trabajo —. Ahora estoy en Francia, mañana tengo una exposición en un museo, quizás no hayas escuchado de él, es el Museo Marmottan.

—Es una pena que no pueda acompañarte. No olvides traerme recuerdos.

—Te enviaré varios folletos informativos y muchos recuerdos.

—¿Cuándo planeas regresar a Odaiba?

—No lo sé —respondió Hikari y era sincera. Había empezado ese viaje para recuperar su inspiración, la había recuperado e incluso obtenido una gran oportunidad, pero deseaba continuar ese viaje por motivos que no lograba comprender del todo —, hay muchos lugares que deseo explorar.

—No habrá otro motivo del que no me has contado —le preguntó Taichi, más que burla o reproche, su voz denotaba curiosidad.

—Imaginaciones tuyas. Será mejor que te deje, tienes que dormir y yo tengo que comer.

Aunque Hikari hubiera querido seguir hablando, sabía que su hermano tenía que trabajar y que, por la diferencia de horario, le estaba quitando importantes horas de sueño. Una parte de ella se decía que se lo debía a Daisuke, que quería ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño, verlo aprender a preparar recetas de todos los países, algo que, de momento, estaba logrando. Disfrutaba ser su catadora oficial y deseaba poder aprender a cocinar, algo para lo que todavía le faltaba demasiado.

—Ten cuidado y no te darnos demasiado en llamarnos.

—Lo haré —Hikari hubiera querido seguir conversando con su hermano por más tiempo, pero sabía que no era posible, la diferencia de horario entre ambos países era demasiado grande.

Después de colgar la llamada, Hikari se dedicó a revisar las fotografías que presentaría en la exposición. Sabía que de cambiar de opinión poco podría hacer, el día anterior entregó la versión final, pero era algo que quería hacer, la ayudaba a sentirse más tranquila. Hubiera querido hacerlo durante más tiempo, algo que no pudo hacer debido a su trabajo como mesera.

A pesar de que se trataba de un restaurante pequeño, Hikari tuvo que lidiar con muchos clientes. No era algo que le extrañara, se lo habían dicho el día en que fueron a buscar trabajo a ese local y fue precisamente ese el motivo por el que decidieron contratarlos a pesar de las dudas que les generaban los pocos conocimientos de Daisuke en francés, inglés y sobre la comida nacional.

Al ver que una pareja entraba y que sus compañeros se encontraban ocupados con otra mesa, decidió ir a atenderlos. Mentalmente deseó que supieran hablar inglés, había tomado clases de francés, pero el hecho de que sus conocimientos fueran básicos resultaba ser un limitante bastante grande a la hora de atender a los clientes.

—Bienvenidos ¿Qué desean pedir? —preguntó en inglés.

—Pediré un especial del día —con una mirada le preguntó a su novia y fue un gesto lo que le hizo saber la respuesta —. Dos especiales del día, y para tomar dos gaseosas.

Hikari tomó nota del pedido en su libreta y se dirigió a la cocina. Contando a Daisuke, eran cuatro las personas que se encargaban de preparar la comida. De ellos Daisuke fue quien se dirigió a la zona en que se recibían los pedidos.

—Tenemos dos especiales del día para la mesa cinco —le dijo a Daisuke usando su idioma natal.

—En unos minutos estará listo —Daisuke le extendió una bandeja con blanquette de ternera —, mientras aquí está el pedido de la mesa seis.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza antes de entregar el pedido. Lograr que el cliente notara su atención fue complicada, estaba demasiado ocupado tomando fotografías, dentro y fuera del local. A Hikari no le molestaba esa actitud, no podía negar que retrasaba su trabajo, era que le recordaba a ella cada vez que llegaba a un lugar. Resultaba agradable ver a alguien que compartía el amor por la fotografía.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que ya estaba aquí —se disculpó el turista apenado, la forma atropellada en que hablaba denotaba timidez —. ¿Puedo tomarle una fotografía?

Esa petición tomó por sorpresa a Hikari. Su uniforme no le parecía demasiado llamativo por lo que no consideraba que ese fuera un motivo para tomarle una fotografía. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en un motivo por el que alguien quisiera tomarla una fotografía, pero aceptó; la expresión del turista logró conmoverla.

Después de asentir, Hikari se colocó en la ventana; la luz allí era más favorable. Cuando vio al turista tomar la fotografía, pudo notar que, pese a no ser un profesional, sus conocimientos eran superiores a los de un novato.

—¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarlo?

—No, gracias, pero se lo haré saber cuándo la necesite.

El turista no volvió a llamarla hasta que hubo terminado su comida para pedirle la cuenta. En esa ocasión tuvo la sensación de que deseaba decirle algo, pero que su timidez se lo impedía. De no tener tanto trabajo o de considerarlo un exceso de confianza, habría intentado motivarlo a hablar.

—Preparé ratatouille y crepas para el postre —le dijo Daisuke cuando se reunieron para almorzar —. Debes tener energías extra para tu exposición.

Hikari recordó cuando le dijo a Daisuke que deseaba probar esa receta. Fue la noche anterior cuando ambos estaban viendo la película Ratatouille. No sabía con qué ingredientes se preparaba, simplemente le pareció que se veía bien. El que Daisuke la hubiera preparado para ella la había conmovido.

—Gracias.

—De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer, después de lo mucho que me has ayudado.

—Haces mucho por mí —Hikari negó con la cabeza, recordando las ciudades que visitaron y los lugares en que trabajaron para poder cubrir sus gastos —, fue gracias a este viaje que pude recuperar la inspiración —Hikari tomó una cucharada y antes de empezar a comer dijo —. ¡Buen provecho!

—¡Buen provecho! —la imitó Daisuke.

* * *

Hikari hizo una pausa para tomar una botella de agua. No era su primera exposición, pero sí la primera en que le hacían tantas preguntas. Sabía que eso era una buena señal, que algunas de las personas que le hicieron preguntas trabajaban para algunas de las revistas y periódicos locales y que, de dar una buena impresión, su carrera fotográfica continuaría en aumento.

—¡Hola, Hikari!

Cuando Hikari volteó se encontró con un sonriente Daisuke. En una de sus manos pudo ver uno de los folletos informativos que les eran entregados a los turistas en la entrada. Con un gesto de mano le devolvió el saludo.

—Aproveché que tenía el día libre y vine a verte ¿Qué planes tienes para después de la exposición?

—Nada —mintió Hikari, en realidad planeaba pasar todo el día en su cama mientras escuchaba música; el sospechar que Daisuke planeaba algo la hizo cambiar de parecer.

—Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte, no sé si quisieras acompañarme.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de que le causaba curiosidad lo que Daisuke planeaba, no hizo ninguna pregunta. Había algo en la mirada de su compañero que le indicó que no obtendría una respuesta tan fácilmente.

* * *

El primer lugar que Hikari y Daisuke visitaron fue el parque. Ambos habían comprado una bolsa de pan para alimentar a las palomas. Después de tantas horas trabajando, era relajante sentarse y dedicarse a observar a las demás personas pasar, olvidarse de los problemas y contemplar el mundo.

—Hable con Taichi, dice que Agumon lo acompañara al trabajo.

—Esa es una gran noticia —le dijo Daisuke notablemente emocionado —. ¿Te imaginas un mundo donde humanos y digimon convivan en armonía?

—Siempre y sé que algún día será verdad.

Ambos continuaron alimentando a las palomas y por varios minutos no dijeron ninguna palabra. Ocasionalmente Hikari se volteaba para ver a Daisuke, recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos, cuando lucharon para salvar al Digimundo, lo mucho que se esforzaba en cada trabajo y su interés por aprender nuevas recetas, el momento en que le pidió que la acompañara en ese viaje. En esa ocasión también habían hablado sobre la situación de los digimon, parecía un momento lejano, en especial cuando recordaba su falta de inspiración, Hikari no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo único que había cambiado.

Si Hikari se hubiera volteado unos segundos antes o unos minutos después, habría notado que no era la única en lanzar miradas furtivas. Ocasionalmente Daisuke la veía, feliz por tenerla a su lado, sintiendo que era gracias a ella que su sueño era una realidad y que había podido sobrevivir fuera de Japón.

El último lugar que visitaron fue la Torre Eiffel. Era de noche cuando ambos llegaron a la parte más alta. Hikari pudo comprobar lo que muchas veces había escuchado, la vista desde ese lugar era hermosa. Tomó varias fotografías, queriendo inmortalizar tan hermoso recuerdo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio el cielo cubrirse con Fuegos artificiales.

—¿Era esto lo que querías mostrarme?

—Sí, cuando escuché de ellos supe que tenías que verlos.

—Gracias —dijo Hikari antes de regresar su mirada al cielo. Minutos después se descubriría comparando los fuegos artificiales con la sonrisa de Daisuke.

* * *

Visitar Costa Rica fue una casualidad. Hikari y Daisuke se encontraban en la estación de bus, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente destino. Como no lograron decidirse por un país, acordaron tomar el primer bus que dejara la estación.

* * *

Hikari sumergió la cuchara de madera en la paila, teniendo especial cuidado de no quemarse. Había visto a varias personas hacerlo y uno de los encargados le había dado esa cuchara para que lo intentara. Después de probarla, volvió a recoger un poco de espuma con la cuchara y se la ofreció a Daisuke.

—Está bueno.

Compró dos bolsas de jugo de caña, una para ella y la otra para Daisuke. Esa era la primera vez que visitaba un trapiche y deseaba probar todos los productos que en ellos se producía. El jugo de caña no le gustó por lo que al ver que Daisuke había terminado el suyo, decidió regalárselo. El lugar le parecía bonito, lo único que le molestaba era el calor, era más de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Hikari aprovechó que Daisuke estaba distraído para tomarle una fotografía. Ese tipo de fotografías eran las que más le gustaban, le fascinaba lo espontaneas y lo natural que podían llegar a ser. Recordaba que Mimi solía quejarse de esa costumbre pues, decía que no le daba para prepararse, a pesar de que Hikari no había logrado tomarle una fotografía poco favorable.

Pocos minutos después la miel estuvo lista para ser colocada en los moldes. Hikari y Daisuke observaron a uno de los encargados tomar un poco de miel y mezclarla con varios ingredientes como leche en polvo y maní picado, poco después supieron que se llamaba sobao. La espera para poder comprar uno fue larga, no solo por lo que se tardaba en prepararse uno sino por la cantidad de gente que deseaba comprar uno. Al final compraron dos sobaos y dos tapas de dulce, motivados principalmente por la curiosidad.

* * *

Hikari esperó a que Daisuke recobrara la respiración. Cuando le dijo que se apresuraría en comprar el maní no creyó que se tardaría tan poco, incluso pensó que tendría problemas por su limitado español. De los idiomas que estudiaron ese fue el que más les había costado, el que una palabra tuviera distintos significados de acuerdo con el país donde se encontraran les había causado más de un mal momento.

—¿Ya se fue?

—No —Hikari tomó un maní de la bolsa y lo acercó a la ardilla que se encontraba posada sobre el árbol.

—Que alivio.

Esperó pacientemente a que el pequeño animal la tomara, un tanto temerosa por la posibilidad de ser mordida o rasguñada. Le resultó demasiado tierno verla comer. Daisuke tomó un maní y otra ardilla se acercó a él. Después de tomarlo se alejó unos pocos centímetros para poder disfrutar su botín.

—¿Tuviste algún problema?

—Ninguno. Aprendo rápido —lo último Daisuke lo dijo con orgullo —, tuve suerte de que no había mucha gente.

—Qué bueno —Hikari recordó cuando ambos decidieron tomar clases de español en línea. Aunque admitía que para Daisuke había aprendido español con mayor facilidad que inglés, sabía que Daisuke seguía necesitando su ayuda como traductora.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hikari cuando sintió la mano de Daisuke sobre la suya. En otra ocasión se hubiera sentido avergonzada y habría continuado buscando maní, pero el aceptar sus sentimientos hacía que ese sentimiento fuera reemplazado por uno muy diferente, calidez.

—¿Vamos por algo para comer? —preguntó Daisuke al notar que la bolsa de maní estaba vacía.

—Estaba por sugerir lo mismo.

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto más cercano. Se trataba de un pequeño local que se encontraba dentro de otro restaurante. No era la primera vez que comían ceviche, pero sí la primera vez que les servían este dentro de un paquete de frituras. El que en varios locales tan cercanos se vendieran le hizo pensar a Hikari que las caldosas eran bastante populares.

—Debería hacer lo mismo con ramen —comentó Daisuke pensativo —, sin la salsa de tomate y la mayonesa, podría funcionar.

Cuando Hikari sintió una gota caer en su rostro supo que era el momento de regresar al hotel. Tanto ella como Daisuke se apresuraron en llegar al lugar donde se hospedaban, pero no lograron hacerlo antes de que la lluvia comenzara por lo que terminaron completamente empapados.

Poco después de que terminaran de cambiarse la ropa, comprobaron que había dejado de llover y que el tiempo comenzaba a tornarse soleado.

A las tres de la tarde, los dos iniciaron la jornada laboral. Hikari se dirigió a la recepción para sustituir a su compañero. Normalmente no contratarían a personal fuera de temporada, pero en esa ocasión la joven que se encargaba de cubrir esas horas había adelantado sus vacaciones por un viaje que se había ganado.

* * *

Cuando Hikari escuchó que existía la posibilidad de que la niebla no les permitiera ver, se sintió preocupada. Al ser el primer viaje que realizaba con Tailmon deseaba que su camarada disfrutara de la ocasión al máximo. La noche anterior Daisuke y ella se habían desvelado trabajando en los preparativos. Para su buena fortuna, ese no fue un problema.

Mientras se dirigían al mirador, notó que Tailmon y Veemon no eran los únicos digimon en el lugar. Pudo reconocer a un TorikaraBallmon, un Poyomon y aun Pipimon. Para Hikari resultaba agradable el poder pasar tiempo con los digimon sin que estos tuvieran que ocultarse.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Veemon por quinta ocasión, más que cansado, estaba emocionado.

—Ya casi.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —se quejó Veemon.

—Entonces no preguntes tanto, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

—Me aburro —agregó Veemon, no volvió a preguntar, lo único que lo detuvo fue ver el punto desde el que podía verse el cráter del volvan.

Solo fueron unos cuantos segundos los que separaron la carrera de Veemon de la de Daisuke. Esto hizo a Hikari reír por lo bajo y a Tailmon rodar los ojos, acostumbrada a lo hiperactivos que podían llegar a ser sus amigos.

—No se acerquen tanto a la baranda, si se caen, no quedará ni el recuerdo.

—¡Pero es que desde aquí se tiene una mejor vista! —se quejaron Daisuke y Veemon al unísono, las miradas severas de Hikari y Tailmon les hizo bajar de la baranda.

Para que Tailmon y Veemon pudieran tener una mejor visión, se subieron en los hombros de sus camaradas.

—Te notó un tanto extraña —le dijo Tailmon a su amiga en un susurro —. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Daisuke?

Hikari ajustó el gorro de su abrigo en un intento por ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro. La expresión de Tailmon le hizo sospechar que, sus intentos por disimular eran en vano. "Tan evidente soy", pensó Hikari, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de los momentos que le habían hecho enamorarse de Daisuke, sentimiento que surgió en París, la ciudad del amor.

—Sí, más de lo que te imaginas —al ver la expresión de Tailmon se apresuró en agregar —. No es lo que imaginas, pero al no ser algo serio pensé que sería mejor esperar.

—Los humanos son tan transparentes.

Después de observar el cráter del volcán se dirigieron a la zona comedor. Hikari se sintió orgullosa al notar las expresiones que Tailmon y Veemon adquirieron al ver la comida. Admitía que era mucha, probablemente alcanzaría para alimentar a un equipo de futbol y sobraría, pero es que tanto ella como Daisuke querían que sus camaradas digitales probaran la comida tradicional de los países que visitaron.

—Esto es Pelmeni de Rusia, tiramisú de Italia, Ratatouille de Francia, paella de España, Bitterballen de Holanda, Cuscus de Marruecos, baleadas de Honduras, tacos de México, chifrijo de Costa Rica, guiso de maíz y carne de Nicaragua. Hubiéramos querido preparar más platillos, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo.

—No quiero imaginarme lo que hubieran preparado si lo hubieran tenido —comentó Tailmon sin apartar la mirada de la comida que llevaron —, es demasiado, incluso para Agumon.

Hikari y Daisuke rieron nerviosos ante ese comentario, ambos estaban conscientes de que Tailmon estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Museo Marmottan Monet:** Antiguamente era una mansión que fue pabellón de caza de Christophe Edmond Kellermann, Duque de Valmy. En 1882 fue adquirida por Jules Marmottan. Su hijo, Paul, quien agrandó el antiguo pabellón para guardar en ella su colección de objetos de arte y pinturas. Falleció en 1932, legando el edificio y las colecciones a la Academia de Bellas Artes.

En 1934 el Museo Marmottan abrió sus puertas al público. Lo más reconocido del museo es su colección de pintura impresionista. En sus paredes hay obras de Sisley, Pissarro, Renoir, Manet y Berthe Morisot. El museo presume de tener la mayor colección de obras de Monet del mundo.

La colección de Claude Monet se exhibe en una habitación diseñada para ese fin. Es una oportunidad única de poder en ver en un solo espacio la obra del pintor impresionista. Desde pinturas de su jardín de Giverny a pinturas de la costa de Normandía o de París.

 **Ratatouille:** comida francesa preparada con diferentes hortalizas guisadas. Proviene de la región de Provenza y del antiguo condado de Niza.

 **Tiramisú:** postre frío, originario de Italia. Elaborado a base de café y un poco de licor. Puede prepararse de varias maneras, pudiéndose alternar entre galleta, bizcocho o turrón para humedecer el café.

 **Bitterballen:** Aperitivo salado, cubierto con migas de pan crujiente y rellenas de carne de res picada, caldo de carne, harina, mantequilla, hierbas y especias.

 **Cuscus:** Comida típica del norte de Africa. Consiste en granos de sémola de trigo duro. Se acompaña con muchos alimentos dependiendo del país.

 **Baleadas:** Comida típica de Honduras. Consiste en una tortilla de harina de trigo rellena de frijoles molidos, natilla, queso rallado y algunas variaciones.

 **Chifrijo:** Comida típica en Costa Rica, hecha a base de CHIcharrón (trozos de cerdo frito), FRIjoles, arroz y tomate picado.


	7. La cita perfecta

**La cita perfecta**

* * *

Headcanon de **Luz253** :

Daisuke en una cita con Hikari, para él sería un sueño hecho realidad. En mi headcanon, Daisuke le pediría ayuda a Ken, quien está de novio de Miyako por mucho tiempo. Daisuke planearía la cita perfecta, hasta preparo chocolates únicos el mismo y están deliciosos; pero él tiene tanta mala suerte que el lugar que reservo no guardo su reserva, los chocolates terminaron aplastados y él se quiere morir. A pesar de todo Hikari le muestra una dulce sonrisa; lo lleva a comprar un helado y pasear a un parque, descubre los chocolates aplastados y saca uno de ellos, le encantaron. Daisuke aun así sigue decepcionado de no hacer lo planeado, para subirle el ánimo le da un beso sabor a chocolate y le dice que a pesar de todo le encanta estar con él y ama cada momento que pasa con él.

* * *

Para Daisuke el esperar un momento adecuado para poder hablar con Ken fue muy complicado. No era solo por la diferencia de horarios o su horario laboral sino por su propia impaciencia. Teniendo pocas horas, o menos de las que creía necesarias, era fácil sentirse nervioso.

—¿Podrías hablar más despacio? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

—Necesito consejos —repitió Daisuke, seguía hablando rápido, pero en esa ocasión su dicción era más clara.

—¿Para…?

—Para una cita.

—¿Qué es lo que hace esta cita tan especial? —preguntó Ken, su rostro denotaba sospecha —. Nunca te había visto tan nervioso.

—Saldré con Hikari.

—¿Hablas de Hikari Yagami? ¿La misma que tú y yo conocemos?

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza. De haber sido otra persona quien le hiciera esa pregunta se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero la verdad es que incluso él seguía sin creerlo. Años atrás había perdido la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos e incluso se había esforzado en deshacerse de ellos. Si invitó a Hikari a formar parte de su viaje fue porque notó que ella necesitaba de ayuda, nunca tuvo segundas intenciones.

—Tú tienes experiencia con las citas, necesito tu ayuda.

—Es una cita, no tienes que actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Te creería si no recordara como fue tu primera cita con Miyako.

—Por eso te lo digo. Las cosas comenzaron a salir cuando decidí tomarme las cosas con calma. Si Hikari aceptó salir contigo es porque vio algo en ti que le gusta.

Daisuke tomó una libreta y un lapicero para poder escribir lo que Ken le había dicho.

—¿Algunos consejos? —preguntó Daisuke —, necesito que sea una cita perfecta.

Ken negó con la cabeza, consciente de que, por más que insistiera, no lograría hacer que su amigo cambiara de opinión.

—Primero asegura de bañarte bien y de usar perfume, no demasiado. Llévala a un lugar donde ambos se sientan tranquilos.

—¿Crees que sea exagerado usar traje de etiqueta?

—Depende ¿Van a ir a un lugar que lo requiera? ¿o se trata de un evento demasiado formal?

—Se podría decir, incluso hice una reservación —Daisuke no estaba completamente seguro de lo último.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —comentó Ken, por la forma en que hablaba, parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

—Siento que debería sentirme ofendido, pero voy a dejarlo pasar —respondió Daisuke —. ¿De qué debería hablarle?

—Se supone que las citas con para conocerse mejor, pero ustedes han sido amigos por muchos años así que ignora eso, ya te lo dije antes, la idea es divertirse.

Ken recordó su primera cita con Miyako. Había sido ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Había hecho la mayoría de las cosas que le había dicho a Daisuke que no hiciera. Los silencios los sintió tan pesados que lo hicieron hacer comentarios nada apropiados, muchos de ellos seguían avergonzándolo. Ambos habían ido a la feria de diversiones, Miyako quería que se relajara, pero para Ken cada puesto de juego era un desafío, en aquel momento creía el éxito de la cita dependía de que pudiera obsequiarle los premios de estos.

"Me gustan los peluches, pero no debes obsequiarme tantos. Si te pedí una cita fue porque me gustas tal y como eres", fueron las palabras que Miyako le había dicho en esa ocasión. Aunque lo hizo sentir mejor, no se tranquilizó de inmediato.

—¡Debo demostrarle que soy un caballero! —comentó Daisuke con entusiasmo —, como los de las películas románticas y las novelas.

—Quizás funcione al principio, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, especialmente porque no eres así.

—¿Bromeas?

Ken no respondió, pero la expresión de su rostro era lo suficientemente clara. No era solo el hecho de que Daisuke era demasiado energético y glotón. Sus modales a la hora de comer no eran precisamente los mejores.

—Puedes hacerle un obsequio, algo sencillo —agregó Ken recordando los peluches que le regaló a Miyako. Fueron varios, más de los que los dos podían cargar y todos ellos los atesoraba, pero solo uno era su favorito, el primero que ganó, peluche que había dicho se parecía a ella.

—¡Gracias, Ken! ¡De verdad salvaste mi vida! ¡Hablamos luego, tengo que regresar al trabajo!

Después de terminar la videollamada, Daisuke regresó a la cocina. Durante el resto del día tuvo mucho trabajo por hacer, de las muestras que habían preparado, ninguna les gustó a los clientes por lo que tuvieron que preparar un nuevo menú. Varias veces le llamaron la atención pues se distraía al imaginar cómo sería planear su propia boda.

—La novia dice que le gustó el pastel de zanahoria —le dijo Hikari —, y que lo elegirá si le pueden poner más pasas.

Una pequeña ovación se escuchó por parte de los cocineros. De todos los pedidos que Jennifer había hecho, ese era el más sencillo, sin contar el hecho de que había probado más de diez postres sin llegar a decidirse por ninguno.

—Dígale que estaremos encantados de cumplir con su deseo —respondió la jefa del departamento de cocina.

Una de las cosas que Daisuke agradecería de la indecisión de los clientes fue que le permitió probar diferentes chocolates y encontrar uno que consideró perfecto para la ocasión. En cuanto tuvo el tiempo libre se dedicó a prepararlos. Apenas pudo dormir, pero el resultado lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

* * *

Daisuke pasó varios minutos contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, pensando en una forma de acomodar su cabello sin llegar a sentirse satisfecho. Nunca le había molestado lo rebelde del mismo. Hubiera permanecido más tiempo de no ser por lo poco que faltaba para su cita.

Cuando vio a Hikari se quedó sin palabras. Para él ella siempre se veía hermosa, pero en esa ocasión consideraba que algo en ella la hacía brillar. No sería la última vez que tendría esa sensación al verla. Sintió el impulso de pellizcarse para comprobar que no era un sueño; la voz de Hikari lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, solo tenemos que esperar a que pase el taxi.

No era la primera vez que estaban solos, eso era algo inevitable tomando en cuenta que los dos estaban viajando juntos, pero sí la primera vez que Daisuke se quedaba sin palabras. Disimuladamente buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón sus notas de papel, específicamente una sobre temas de conversación.

—Lindo clima —Inmediatamente se reclamó por su comentario. El cielo estaba nublado e incluso parecía que estaba por llover en cualquier momento.

—Sí, supongo que debería llevar una sombrilla.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—No tengo un solo color favorito, me gusta el rosa, pero también el amarillo y el verde, aunque no sea un color creativo.

—¡El mío también, que coincidencia!

Al notar lo que había dicho, Daisuke pretendió asomarse en la carretera, para su buena fortuna, vio un vehículo rosa estacionándose frente al hotel. Cuando vio al chofer bajarse, supo que el taxi que pidió había llegado. Le avisó a Hikari y cuando la vio acercarse, le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias.

Después de indicarle al chofer la dirección del restaurante al que se dirigían, tomó asiento al lado de Hikari. Al notar lo sudadas que estaban sus manos las llevó hasta los bolsillos, intentando que Hikari no lo notara, olvidando las notas que había preparado para la ocasión. De no haber estado tan nervioso habría notado la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de Hikari.

Una presa hizo que sus nervios aumentaran. No solo era el hecho de que no se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación sino la posibilidad de perder su reservación. Ocasionalmente volteaba hacia donde Hikari se encontraba, ella lucía tranquila y más ocupada observando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Daisuke deseaba tener un poco de su calma, se sentía como en aquellos días en que fue consciente de lo mucho que Hikari le gustaba, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

A su lado, Hikari también lidiaba con sus propios pensamientos. No se arrepentía de haber aceptado esa cita, era la intriga de lo que Daisuke podría estar planeando, esos sentimientos que surgieron en Paris y que no podía etiquetar, el temor de equivocarse una vez más, pero que en esa ocasión las cosas terminaran mal y arruinar lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido.

Después de pagar por el taxi, Hikari y Daisuke se dirigieron a la recepción. Daisuke se apresuró tanto en abrir la puerta para Hikari que terminó tropezando con la acerca. A pesar de que habían llegado a la hora adecuada, no pudieron ingresar al restaurante.

—Lo sentimos, pero su reservación es para mañana —le dijo la recepcionista, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la computadora.

—No hay forma de cambiar la reservación.

—Tenemos el lugar lleno. Solo se podría si alguien cancelara, pero no guarde esperanzas, todos los clientes que reservaron están en sus mesas.

Daisuke intentó negociar, pero incluso si su español fuera mejor, no habría logrado convencer a la recepcionista. No teniendo ninguna opción, se retiró al lado de Hikari, disculpándose en repetidas ocasiones.

—Se me antoja un helado —le interrumpió Hikari.

—Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que te hice pasar.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera, no es nada grave —intentó animarlo, no funcionó realmente.

Hikari le hizo la parada a un taxi y le preguntó por una heladería. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber que había una en el parque, siendo estos uno de sus lugares favoritos. Tuvo que tomar la mano de Daisuke para que la siguiera. Estaba un tanto triste por el problema con la reservación, algo que no demostraría para no hacer que Daisuke se sintiera peor.

Hikari fue quien compró un cono para cada uno y la que eligió un lugar cercano a la fuente para tomar asiento. Pretendió comer su helado como si nada pasara, creyendo que, si le mostraba a Daisuke que se estaba divirtiendo, él se relajaría, algo que consideraba, necesitaba.

Un carrito de elotes llamó la atención de Hikari. Nunca había comido uno, pero el olor y el aspecto provocaron que tuviera el antojo de probarlos. Hizo el intento de levantase cuando Daisuke la detuvo.

—Iré yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En cuanto se levantó, Hikari notó que una caja se había caído de su bolsillo. Planeaba devolvérsela en cuanto regresara, mas el moño rojo y la tarjeta con su nombre escrito le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Impulsada por la curiosidad decidió abrirlo. "Es un regalo para mí, no tiene nada de malo si lo abro", se dijo mentalmente.

Era una caja de chocolates. Al igual que la caja, también se encontraban aplastados. Ignorando su apariencia, decidió probarlos. Sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado.

—Preparé chocolates para ti, debí haberlos olvidado con todo el asunto del restaurante —le dijo Daisuke mientras le entregaba uno de los elotes que llevaba.

Hikari no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharlo hablar, tan concentrada estaba con los chocolates que ni siquiera notó el momento en que llegó. Después de calmarse tomó el elote. Mentalmente se dijo que no tenía motivos para sentirse avergonzada.

—Lamento que las cosas no salieran como lo planeado —agregó Daisuke —, apuesto a que debes arrepentirte de salir en una cita conmigo.

—Es divertido salir al parque y los chocolates estaban deliciosos.

—No es necesario que intentes animarme, estaban aplastados.

Había muchas cosas que Hikari quería decirle, contarle que, pese a lo ocurrido, estaba disfrutando de la cita y que estaba bastante segura de no haber probado unos mejores antes. No dijo nada, en su lugar pensó que había una mejor forma de convencerlo y de paso deshacerse de sus inseguridades.

—Entonces te mostraré que no es solo cortesía.

Hikari tomó un chocolate y lo llevó a su boca. Para sorpresa de Daisuke, lo siguiente que hizo fue besarlo.


	8. Un nuevo inicio

**Un nuevo inicio**

* * *

Este capítulo está basado en los siguientes headcanons:

 **Ruedi:** Yo me imagino que Hikari lo invita a la cena familiar de Año Nuevo y Daisuke, pese a que Hikari tenía miedo de que hiciera alguna tontería, termina por ayudar a cocina, lavar los platos y ser un buen chico. Pero al final la remata con algo como que se pone a discutir con Taichi de tácticas de fútbol y algo termina roto XD

 **TomatoUzumaki:** Yo me los imagino tonteando con la comida jajaja o el tonteando con la comida y ella: Daisuke, que esta aquí toda mi familia, para. xD y al final acabando riendo a carcajadas los dos xD

 **Ruedi:** Taichi y Daisuke jugando con la comida, éso sería de lo más chistoso XD Hacen una competencia en secreto y Hikari no sabe si sentir vergüenza por su novio, por su hermano o por los dos juntos.

* * *

La mirada de Hikari se posó sobre Taichi y luego pasó sobre Daisuke. Le resultaba tan evidente que estaban en medio de una competencia, que, dudaba, alguien más no lo hubiera notado. No debería sorprenderle, lo sabía. No era la primera vez que invitaba a Daisuke a una cena de año nuevo ni la primera vez que él y Taichi organizaban una competencia de comida. Hikari recordaba haberlos descubierto en más de una ocasión luchando con ositos de gomita o haciendo que estos jugaran al futbol.

Intentó golpear su hombro. Conseguir su atención fue difícil, Daisuke estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar que la albóndiga cayera de la mesa. En cuanto logró tener su atención, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a los otros invitados. Quería hacerle notar que estaba toda la familia y amigos, pero ese no fue el mensaje que captó.

—¿Te duele el cuello? Puedo traerte unas pastillas si te molesta —preguntó Daisuke, era tal la inocencia en su rostro que a Hikari le duró poco el enojo.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, pensando en una forma de hacerle saber lo vergonzosa que le parecía su actitud. Vio a Tailmon negar con la cabeza y se preguntó el motivo de ese gesto. No sabía si lo que quería decirle era que debía decírselo a Daisuke directamente o si lo que reprochaba era su actitud.

Vio a su novio continuar con su improvisado "partido de comidaball", no estaba segura de si así lo llamaban. La expresión que vio en su rostro y en el de Taichi le indicó que, para ambos hombres, se trataba de algo mucho más serio. Consideró halar su oreja y regañar a ambos por sus juegos hasta que vio la albóndiga con la que jugaban chocar con su rostro.

La vergüenza que sentía fue sustituida por la risa y esta luego fue reemplazada por carcajadas. Los otros invitados también lo hicieron e incluso Daisuke, después de comer la albóndiga, dando por terminado aquel juego.

—Veemon, ayúdame con los platos —le dijo Daisuke a su camarada.

Hikari quiso decirle que no era necesario. Siendo invitado no era su obligación hacerlo; no tuvo la oportunidad. Daisuke y Veemon dejaron el comedor antes de que ella pudiera detenerlos, un niño de cinco años le pidió que la llevara al servicio. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que le pasaba a Daisuke y es que desde que lo invitó, se había notado preocupado por ser un buen chico. No solo se ofreció a ayudarlos a cocinar, sino que también llevó un postre para la ocasión. Si era sincera consigo misma, no podía quejarse de esto último. Su novio había viajado por muchos países para aprender diferentes recetas y era uno de los mejores cocineros que ella conocía.

—Hubiera sido mejor que hiciera un pase —escuchó decir a Taichi con total seriedad —, Rodrigo estaba disponible.

—Kyosuke hizo lo correcto —agregó Daisuke con la misma seriedad, una que resultaba extraña en él, a no ser que se tratara de futbol, como era el caso —, si hubiera hecho el paso, hubiera caído a manos de Messi.

—Falló la oportunidad de anotar un gol. Le doy puntos por hacer el corte convergente y llegar tan lejos, pero no hacer pases sigue siendo su debilidad.

—En eso te doy la razón, pero en esta ocasión no tenía opción —para probar su punto, Daisuke tomó dos platos y con ellos intentó simular la posición de los dos jugadores.

No logró convencer a Taichi, solo romper los dos platos que estaban lavando.

—Los repondré —se apresuró en decir.

—Es una pena, porque esos platos pertenecieron a mi madre, a mi abuela, a mi bisabuela, a mi tatarabuela, la vecina de la prima, a la mamá de mi tatarabuela —comentó Hikari tratando de aparentar un enojo que no sentía.

No supo si era el que le hubiera dicho que se trataba de una vajilla valiosa o si era el hecho de haberlos descubierto lo que hizo que Daisuke se sintiera tan nervioso. Por unos instantes llegó a considerar que había exagerado con su broma.

—Mamá estará muy molesta —comentó Taichi, quien había entendido que se trataba de una broma.

—Podemos pegarlos —sugirió Veemon —, como hicimos con el jarrón de Jun.

—Vamos por el pegamento.

—Era broma —le dijo Hikari entre risas —, ni siquiera es de mis favoritos.

Daisuke y Veemon se tranquilizaron después de escuchar esas palabras.

—Eso fue cruel.

—Parecían niños y debía enseñarle que todo tiene consecuencias —agregó Hikari tratando de parecer seria —, la próxima vez les estiraré las orejas.

Después de cenar se dirigieron al parque. Eran muchas las personas y digimon, que al igual que ellos, consideraron sería una buena idea recibir el año nuevo en el parque, pero tuvieron la buena suerte de encontrar un buen lugar. Todos los árboles habían sido iluminados con pequeñas luces de colores y, a pesar de la noche, el parque se encontraba lo suficientemente iluminado para celebrar dicha ocasión.

Poco antes de que el reloj diera la medianoche, todos callaron. Las miradas se posaron sobre el reloj, atentas al paso de la manecilla que señalaba los minutos. La cuenta regresiva inició, humanos y digimon contaron los segundos que faltaban para dar por finalizado el año.

El sonido de las campanas al repicar les hizo saber que el año oficialmente había terminado. El cielo se cubrió con una lluvia de luces y colores. Hikari escuchó a varias personas maravillarse por los juegos artificiales y a más de uno hacer su propósito de año nuevo. Sintió la mano de Daisuke rodear la suya y recordó sus propósitos para el año que estaba por iniciar.

Hikari quería mejorar su técnica fotográfica, participar en una galería de arte, pasar más tiempo con sus seres queridos, abrir un curso de fotografía para niños, mantener la paz entre el mundo humano y el Digimundo. Tenía muchos, pero todos ellos se resumían en dos palabras: "Ser feliz".

—Gracias, Hikari —escuchó a Daisuke decirle en un susurro.

—Los juegos artificiales son hermosos —comentó Tailmon, su rostro denotaba serenidad y felicidad.

—Son una de las cosas que más me gustan del año nuevo —agregó Hikari un tanto nostálgica —, también están los propósitos de año nuevo, es una fecha tan llena de esperanza.

—A mí lo que más me gusta es la comida —Agumon llevó sus manos hasta su estómago para probar su punto —, y pasar tiempo con los amigos.


	9. Comida favorita

**Comida favorita**

* * *

Este capítulo está basado en el siguiente headcanon de **SkuAg**.

¿Cuál es su comida preferida?

De Hikari el helado. Nada vence a un buen helado y lo puede comer de postre, de merienda o de almuerzo. ¡De cena está muy bien también! A Daisuke le gustan todas las comidas, y su paladar es mucho más "caro" que el de Hikari. Él prefiere tomarse su tiempo para cocinar y elegir bien en donde comer, pero al final del día todo le gusta. Desde que está de novio con Hikari ha sacado un máster de heladerías, y le encanta decir que es su comida preferida... pero en la realidad su comida preferida es el ramen.

* * *

—Deberías darme la receta —comentó Ken mientras observaba a Daisuke cocinar.

—Observa y aprende —comenta Daisuke orgulloso de sí mismo mientras buscaba los ingredientes necesarios, su mano se deslizó sobre el jarro de mantequilla de maní y el de caramelo sin lograr decidirse —. ¿De qué me dijiste que tenía antojo esta vez?

—De helado de fresa con jalea de maracuyá, caramelo y katsuo.

—Si no fuera por el katsuo diría que es un antojo normal, sino fuera porque fui compañero de Mimi en clases de gastronomía, me sentiría extrañado de que alguien quiera ponerle pescado al helado.

—Lo mismo pensaba yo hasta que Miyako me dio a probar —comentó Ken entre bostezos.

—Suerte que tengo helado de fresa. En unos minutos estará listo, pero tendrás que darte prisa para que no se derrita.

Desde que supo del embarazo de Miyako, Ken había sido bastante sobreprotector con ella. Buscó varios libros sobre embarazos y, pese a que cuida rigurosamente la dieta de su esposa, era incapaz de negarle un antojo, sin importar si tenía uno en medio de la noche o lo extraño que pudiera ser.

Wormmon también había actuado de manera similar a Ken. Al notar que su camarada humano estaba preocupado, decidió que él se encargaría de cuidar a Miyako en todo momento y la seguía cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Los amigos de Miyako sabían que, para tocarle la barriga, debían contar con la autorización de Wormmon primero.

—Es una suerte que siempre tengas helado —agregó Ken mientras veía a Daisuke preparar el postre que su esposa deseaba.

—Es porque es mi comida favorita.

—Creí que era el ramen —comentó Veemon quien había estado jugando videojuegos.

—No, es el helado —Daisuke estiró las orejas de su compañero al saberse descubierto.

Ken se río al ver a Daisuke avergonzado. Para nadie era un secreto el motivo por el que Daisuke había tomado clases de heladería ni la razón por la que siempre tenía helado. Esto último había salvado a Ken más de una vez. Miyako no era demasiado exigente con sus antojos, pero en ocasiones como esa, la heladería estaba cerrada y no siempre cumplían con los antojos de su esposa. Además, el que Daisuke fuera un experto en su preparación le daba muchos puntos extra.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —Veemon frotó sus orejas.

—Es porque es cierto, hay tantas formas de preparar helado...

—¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver el que Hikari te visite para probar tus postres? —preguntó Ken —. Desde que comenzaron a salir has tomado muchos cursos e incluso obtuviste un máster.

Recordaba que Miyako se lo había comentado tiempo atrás, había sido la primera vez que tuvo un antojo de un helado especial. Todos lo sabían y eran muchos los que acudieron a su casa para pedirle helado, motivo por el que incluyó ese postre en el menú de su restaurante. A ella le había parecido gracioso y a Hikari tierno. En esa ocasión también había comentado que Hikari usaba el helado como excusa para visitarlo, aunque no podía negar que le gustara. Durante un tiempo ella y Miyako fueron compañeras de cuarto y durante ese tiempo el helado nunca faltó en su nevera. Ken no conocía a otra persona que comiera helados a todas horas, incluso cuando hacía frío.

—Que imaginación tienen —Daisuke le extendió la taza con helado a Ken —, ya he terminado las paletas.

—Gracias. Te debo una.

Daisuke le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi ahijado.

—Miyako dice que será una niña.

Ken no estaba seguro de que su esposa estuviera en lo correcto, pero también tenía sospechas de que sería una niña. Instinto paternal quizás o confianza en Miyako quien había sabido que estaba embarazada incluso antes de que hacerse el examen.

—Es un niño, ya lo verán cuando se hagan el ultrasonido —comentó Daisuke seguro de sus palabras —, y seré el primero en regalarle un balón de futbol.

Ken sabía que su amigo le compraría ese balón de futbol sin importar si era niño o niña. Taichi, él e incluso Sora se habían propuesto enseñarle todo lo que sabían sobre ese deporte. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, le causaba mucha ilusión compartir con un hijo algo que le apasionaba.


	10. Vestido azul

**El vestido azul**

* * *

 **Sumary:** Cuando Mimi supo que Hikari tenía una cita con Daisuke decidió ayudarla con los preparativos.

* * *

A Hikari le pareció divertida la reacción de Daisuke cuando aceptó salir con él. Después de haberlo rechazado en incontables ocasiones sabía que una respuesta afirmativa era lo último que se esperaba. Hikari sabía que Daisuke era especial para ella, pero no sabía de qué manera. Esperaba que con una cita pudiera poner en claro sus sentimientos y cerrar un ciclo si era necesario. Odiaría ver a Daisuke sufrir por aferrarse a algo que no podía ser.

Comprar ropa para la ocasión tampoco estaba en sus planes. No había pensado demasiado en esa cita, ni siquiera le había preguntado en qué lugar sería. Lo único que le había dicho era que quería algo sencillo y casual. Conocía a Daisuke y sabía que podía llegar a exagerar las cosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de impresionarla. Mimi la había invitado a salir de compras y quiso aprovechar la ocasión.

—¿Crees que este cinturón convine con estas botas? —le preguntó Mimi, en sus manos cargaba las prendas de las que hablaba.

—Sí —respondió Hikari, no sabía mucho de moda, pero ambas prendas tenían un toque vaquero por lo que asumió que sí combinaban.

—Creo que este cinturón combinaría mejor —Mimi descartó el cinturón que había tomado y tomó el primero que había visto —. Compraré ambos.

Hikari se apartó por unos minutos. Faltaba poco para el invierno y ella no tenía abrigos por lo que decidió que aprovecharía la ocasión para comprar uno. Contrario a Mimi, no pensó demasiado en la ropa que necesitaría. Ver un bolso para mascotas le hizo recordar a Tailmon, hacerla pasar un gato no sería complicado y sabía que a su camarada no le molestaría.

—Este vestido te quedaría bien —Mimi le mostró un vestido azul.

"Es ideal para mi cita con Daisuke", pensó Hikari mientras lo observaba. Al ser sencillo y elegante pensó que podría usarse en cualquier lugar sin preocuparse por verse fuera de sitio.

—¿Sabes de unos zapatos que combinen? —le preguntó a Mimi.

Su amiga adoptó una aptitud pensativa y en pocos minutos regresó con varios pares de zapatos. Todas eran zapatillas y azules. Lo que variaba era el tamaño del tacón y el diseño. Hikari pensó que todos eran hermosos. Elegir uno le tomó más tiempo del que consideró. Se había dicho que no le importaba demasiado lo que vestiría, pero ningún accesorio lograba convencerla del todo.

—Estos zapatos son perfectos para tu vestido azul —le dijo Mimi.

—Gracias, Mimi, son perfectos para mi cita.

—¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? —preguntó Mimi notablemente interesada.

—La que tendré esta tarde con Daisuke.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mimi notablemente sorprendida —. ¿Hablas del Daisuke que conozco? ¿el compañero de Veemon? —Hikari asintió —. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para prepararte?

—Dos horas.

—¡Eso es muy poco tiempo! —comentó Mimi escandalizada —. Necesitaré refuerzos.

—Puedo estar lista en media hora o menos.

Mimi se apresuró en pagar por la ropa que había comprado. Hikari apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de hacer arrastrada a su departamento. Palmon y Tailmon las recibieron sorprendidas, Hikari sabía que sus camaradas no esperaban que regresaran tan pronto. Cuando vio a Miyako, a Sora y a Meiko supo que fue Mimi quien las había llamado, pero no en qué momento los había hecho. Tardó varios segundos en descubrir que Piyomon, Hawkmon y Meicoomon también las acompañaban pues habían ido disfrazadas.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —preguntó Sora, su tono de voz delataba preocupación.

—Hikari tiene una cita en dos horas y estar lista para la ocasión.

—¿Con quién? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Con Daisuke.

—¿Daisuke?

—Sí —respondió Mimi —, a mí también me costó creerlo.

—¿Qué te motivo a aceptar? —le preguntó Sora, su pregunta era sincera.

—Quise darle una oportunidad, es todo —respondió Hikari —, puede que sea una buena forma de cerrar un ciclo o saber si algo entre nosotros podría funcionar.

—Espero que las cosas salgan bien —agregó Sora —, los dos son mis amigos y no me gustaría que ninguno saliera lastimado.

Hikari había pensado en lo que Sora había dicho. No deseaba lastimar a Daisuke, mucho menos hacer que él la odiara. Simplemente sintió que era lo correcto. Cuando Daisuke la invitó a salir, quiso hacerlo, no solo por el hecho de que, si las cosas salieran mal, podrían continuar como amigos y Daisuke dejaría de insistir con algo que no podía ser.

—Y yo que pensé que Daisuke había malinterpretado las cosas cuando le pidió ayuda a Ken —comentó Miyako de forma pensativa —. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

A Hikari le causó gracia el comentario de Miyako. El que Daisuke le hubiera pedido consejos a Ken no le extrañaba, pues sabía que ambos eran buenos amigos. Solo esperaba que no exagerara demasiado. Lo que le pareció divertido era que, pese a su petición, era ella la que estaba exagerando las cosas. No imaginó que cuando Mimi supiera de su cita se lo tomara tan enserio. No era algo que debiera extrañarle y lo sabía. Mimi había hecho lo mismo con las primeras citas de Miyako y Sora, aunque en el caso de la última tuvo más tiempo. Miyako le había hecho saber de sus planes incluso antes de pedirle una cita a Ken.

—Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¡Es muy poco tiempo!

—Lo sé.

—Puedo estar en lista en media hora —insistió Hikari, pero nuevamente fue ignorada. Meiko y Sora la hubieran apoyada, pero ninguna pudo escuchar lo que decía. Mimi y Miyako estaban demasiado animadas.

El maquillaje y el peinado fue lo que más tiempo demoró. Miyako y Mimi no lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que le harían a Hikari. Cada vez que parecían tomar una decisión cambiaban de opinión.

—Creo que el rosado le queda bien —comentó tímidamente Meiko, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había llegado.

—Es lindo, pero en este caso usaré aguamarina, combina con su vestido.

En más de una ocasión Hikari consideró pedirle a Mimi que se detuviera, especialmente cuando Miyako sugirió sacarle las cejas, pero cambiaba de opinión al ver el reloj. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía que tenía poco tiempo y comenzaba a sentirse un tanto nerviosa.

* * *

Tailmon fue la primera en abandonar los preparativos. Hawkmon la siguió. Mientras que esperaban se dedicaron a preparar unos bocadillos. Piyomon y Meicoomon decidieron ayudar. Del grupo de Digimon, solo Palmon estaba realmente interesada por lo que sus compañeras hacían.

—Los humanos son complicados —comentó Tailmon —, si yo tuviera una cita con Wizardmon poco me importaría la apariencia.

Tailmon se sintió un tanto avergonzada al ser consciente de su desliz y un tanto deprimida al recordar que seguía sin encontrar los datos de su antiguo compañero. Desde que se había enterado de que existía una forma de traer de vuelta a la vida a Wizardmon decidió empezar su búsqueda, en ocasiones incluso visitando diferentes universos. Esto era algo que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Hikari.

"Si Meicoomon pudo regresar, sé que existe una posibilidad de que Wizardmon también lo haga", se decía Tailmon cada vez que sentía que su búsqueda era en vano. Ni Hawkmon, Piyomon o Meicoomon dijeron algo y Tailmon agradeció por ello. El tema de Wizardmon era algo que prefería evitar y sus amigos lo sabían.

* * *

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Tailmon.

—No, nada —Hikari apartó la mirada del reloj, un tanto sobresaltada —. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Llevas un largo rato mirando el reloj.

—Solo estoy aburrida, es todo.

Tailmon asintió. Hikari tuvo la atención de que, pese a darle la razón, no le creía. Cuando Daisuke le pidió salir no se sintió ansiosa, horas antes se sentía tranquila. Incluso había ido de compras con Mimi, algo que sabía, difícilmente duraría poco tiempo. Sin embargo, conforme se acerca la hora en la que Daisuke había dicho que pasaría por ella, comenzaba a sentir como sus nervios crecían.

Decidió leer mientras que esperaba. No lograba concentrarse en la lectura. Le era inevitable observar el reloj constantemente y desear que la manecilla se moviera más rápido.

Las agujas del reloj indicaron la hora acordada, pero Daisuke no llegó. Los minutos pasaban y no había ninguna noticia de Daisuke. Hikari sabía lo despreocupado que podía ser su amigo, pero no recordaba que fuera impuntual. Lo había visto correr para no atrasarse y luego fingir que nada pasaba.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y no tenía ninguna noticia. Marcó al número de su amigo esperando obtener una justificación a su retraso, pero no hubo respuesta. El teléfono celular de Daisuke estaba apagado, o fuera de servicio, no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía la contestadora.

Su vestido azul se encontraba arrugado y su peinado deshecho. Imaginó que si Mimi o Miyako la vieran se sentirían muy molestas. Y que regañarían a Daisuke por su demora.

Se sintió molesta. Incluso llegó a considerar que Daisuke estaba jugando con ella, probablemente una venganza por las veces que lo había rechazado. Descartó ese pensamiento al pensar que Daisuke no era rencoroso, después de todo, fue el primero en perdonar a Ken y nunca mostró guardarle resentimiento.

Volvió a marcar. Al no recibir llamada se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiarse. El enojo que sentía se convirtió en decepción. Cuando aceptó esa cita no pensó en algo serio, pero conforme se fue acercando la hora, se fue dando cuenta de que inconscientemente lo deseaba y de que algo comenzaba a surgir en su corazón.

La respuesta de lo ocurrido llegó dos horas después de la hora de la cita. Jun fue la que la llamó. En cuanto la escuchó hablar supo que algo andaba mal. No recordaba haber visto a Jun afligida, y sin embargo en esa ocasión estaba segura de que lloraba. El que dijera estar en un hospital la hizo sentir mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—Voy de inmediato.

Hikari hubiera querido que Tailmon la acompañara, necesitaba que lo hiciera, pero supo que lo mejor era dejarla, no contaba con la autorización para ingresar al hospital. Si no fuera porque la existencia de los Digimon había dejado de ser un secreto hubiera podido fingir que era un peluche.

—Me alegra que vinieras —le dijo la madre de Daisuke, sus ojos se veían enrojecidos y se le dificultaba hablar —, Él quería verte.

—Te llevaré a su habitación —agregó el padre de Daisuke, sus ojos se encontraban en un estado similar a los de su esposa.

Jun no dijo nada. Si Hikari no hubiera tenido tanta prisa habría notado que se encontraba llamando a los amigos y familiares. Ni siquiera preguntó por el motivo por el que su amigo estaba internado, quería comprobar por sí misma que todo estuviera bien.

El camino a la habitación le resultó eterno. Quería creer que no era nada grave, pero no podía ignorar las señales. Durante unos instantes dudó si debía entrar, pero un gesto por parte del padre de Daisuke la animó a continuar. Se dijo que no debía estar tan grave si había podido llamarla.

Daisuke se encontraba en una de las camas del hospital. Su rostro estaba pálido e incontables cables estaban conectados a su cuerpo. Reconoció una de las bolsas que se usaban durante las transfusiones de sangre. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan débil y era algo que odiaba. Su torso, lugar donde había sido herido con un puñal durante el asalto, se encontraba vendado, unas manchas rojas le hicieron temer lo peor. Tomó su mano, estaba fría, muy fría.

—Lo siento —le dijo Daisuke, su voz era ronca, apenas un susurro. Sus ojos, normalmente llenos de energía, lucían apagados.

—No te esfuerces demasiado —le dijo tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía —, por ahora solo debes preocuparte por sentirte mejor. Cuando te recuperes iremos en una cita.

Daisuke pareció sonreír cuando escuchó esas palabras. Le extendió una flor que había estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento. Se encontraba arrugada y algunos de sus pétalos se habían roto. Hikari la reconoció casi al instante, era una camelia. La aceptó temerosa de lastimarlo. Un pitido le hizo saber que el peor de los escenarios había ocurrido.

No podía ni quería aceptarlo.

La doctora que atendía a Daisuke trató de hacer algo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. La herida había sido grave, había tocado varios órganos importantes, y la sangre que perdió demasiada. El que sobreviviera hasta ese momento era algo que podía considerarse como un milagro.


End file.
